Erotic Education Trilogy Vol 1 HANDS ON
by trixipixie
Summary: REVISED- LEMON Explicit LEMON Kisuke Urahara is Karakura High School teacher, he's given the popular, beautiful and seemingly untouchable Yoruichi Shihouin a lewd and sexy ultimatium. reluctant sexual situations..AU OOC The teacher student relationship runs a fine line
1. Lesson One

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON**

**A/N** sorry for the delay on this story. It started as just a one shot then I wanted to write more about them sneaking around school. So here's what we have. I'm posting it start to finish so no more waiting.

Kisuke Urahara is Karakura High School teacher, he's given the popular, beautiful and seemingly untouchable Yoruichi Shihouin a lewd and sexy ultimatium. AU OOC

**A/N** p.s.-So I wrote Hands On back last spring. Didn't finally finish it until this Jan. Then I had a teacher student themed request from DeviantHollow that's coming up its called Illicit Teacher- ichixruki. Already four chapters in beta so it'll be good but that got me thinking about another teacher student themed story, so there will be another story coming out called Bukkake Academy… yeah.. Now each story will be more risqué and erotic than the last. (Yes, its possible)So this little note is just to let you be aware of the next two volumes, in this Erotic Education Trilogy.

* * *

**Erotic Education Trilogy: Vol. 1 HANDS ON**

.

"I'm going to be late, Soi Fon."

"I don't like this." the petite woman said bitterly, shaking her head. The long braids emerging from under the short bob cut of her jet black hair, swayed back and forth on the back of her knees. Her small breasts stood proudly against the white button up shirt she was wearing. Her sleek tailroed black pants made her 4'11" stature seem much taller. Her face, with soft bird like features would seem sweet except for her perpetual scowl.

"You say that every morning, Soi Fon and every evening I'm at school waiting for you." the slender high school girl replied nonchalantly, pulling back her long thick violet hair into a ponytail then fussing with her bangs.

"Waiting for that fat pig, who without fail misses the turn off." Soi Fon glared at Omaeda, who looked over his shoulder as if he was wondering who Soi Fon was talking about. He was almost twice the height of Soi Fon, and four times as wide. He enjoyed his position as the young heiress' driver and showed off his station in lots of gaudy gold jewelry around his neck and wrist.

They were on the second floor of the lavishly appointed penthouse. The whole space was used as the young heiress's living space with its own kitchen, living and dining area and her own private elevator which she rarely used. Her windows in her living room faced the east so that she caught the first rays of the morning sun. It was also why Yoruichi was glad her bedroom windows faced the west, she loved to sleep in whenever possible which wasn't every often.

"My point, Soi Fon," Yoruichi continued putting on her school uniform jacket and picking up her books. "is that everything will be ok, as normal."

"I don't like you riding that crowded filthy subway."

"Crowded yes. Filthy no, I'm going."

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon's eyes pleaded. It was all she could do not to shake some sense into the young beautiful heiress. Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and Soi Fon moved from her defensive stance of the front door to the penthouse.

The young girl bounded out of the door of her apartment. And to the private elevator the one her father and mother used hoping to get a glimpse of them, which wasn't likely either.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi!"

"Hey!" she waved to her waiting friends running carelessly, yet effortlessly through traffic, across the street then looking back at the Four Maples Tower and waving up at the top floor, then blew a kiss to her bodyguard who she knew was cringing.

Yoruichi disappeared into the subway with her school friends breathing a sigh of relief. Every day it was like this. She only asked to be able to go to school like her friends instead of in her huge ostentatious limo, and Soi Fon gave her grief each time.

The tall brown radiant high school junior beamed as talked with her friends. She was well liked and it had taken her these last two semesters to begin to be treated like any other student. Though her friend Lisa Yadoumaru said she didn't see the reason she'd want that.

Every school she had been too she was the odd person out mostly because of the position and wealth of her family. But Karakura-cho had proven to be very different on many levels.

She always loved school, and her first semester was rough and a bit lonely, but this semester had turned out to be very enjoyable and she was eager to get to school.

The minute she stepped on the train her skin on fire, beginning to prickle with salacious excitement. The jostling bodies crammed around her didn't help. She was getting turned on.

_Damn him._

She tried to scan the train car without Lisa noticing.

Suddenly her skin flushed. A large powerful hand cupped her ass cheek. She wanted to scream out but looked to her right. A tall man in a green and white bucket hat had moved close to her .

"GET..."

The man turned around to reveal his deep gray smiling eyes.

Her heart fluttered, her stomach feeling lighter than air.

_Urahara-sensei. _She hated him, rather hated that he took foolish risks like this._ He was so crazy, bold, charming and perverted... couldn't he wait?_

Kisuke looked over at her seductively his hands slowly circling on her bottom; kneading her warm flesh as he did, feeling the soft cotton of her underwear. His heart pounding seeing some other students from his very class in arms reach. A salacious thrill rushed through him.

Yoruichi swallowed hard her heart pounding faster. She looked back at Lisa who was talking to herself, playing on her phone.

Yoruichi felt Urahara move closer to her. Warmth swelled in her body, she squeezed her legs together at the now all too familiar tickle and flood in her panties. Charges of excitement flowing through her as Kisuke's hands became more insistent, pulling at the soft cotton fabric. What was he doing? Right on the train, with all these people.

Kisuke was looking straight ahead, but she could see the wicked smile curled on his lips when she looked up at him.

Yoruichi's adjusted the tie of her uniform. Her swelling breasts and pert nipples began to rub against her bra. The increasingly harden nubs were beginning to ache a little. She wanted to rub, them soothe them, better yet she wanted _him_ to do it. And that's why she hated him. He made her want it. He made her a pervert, too. He was driving her crazy.

Kisuke could see his prey shaking with need. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her right then and there. And he would later, when they had a quiet moment . Maybe he would send her to make copies or get supplies and he would take her in the supply closet.

His cock lurched in his pants as another shudder of lewd delight raced through him. He had never wanted it to be like this. He was her teacher for Heaven's sake.

He had been the school science teacher and was given his own homeroom in his first year. A feat few had accomplished, he was a genius and the kids loved him.

He hardly looked older than the other students(or acted any older either) and had been hit on by several attractive female students, who thought he was a new student in school. He had been flattered and definitely turned on but nothing more.

Principle Kyouraku had wished him good luck on his first day. Kisuke welcomed the challenge.

Adding to his daily dilemma to fight against erections, the female school uniforms were made to turn men on. The tight white button up shirts, small black ribbon at the neck.

The girls also wore short black shrugs like jackets with stripes at the cuffs and a flap in the back, like on a sailor uniform. The short black pleated skirts that just hung below the gorgeous tight bottoms they covered were topped of by black thigh high stockings.

The school uniform designer had to be a Hentai, Kisuke thought, but he didn't care. Eye candy abounded. And he we to sleep after jacking off several times every night.

It started out so in innocently, from his own weaknesses but it was innocent. He allowed himself to look and fantasize from a safe distance. He was so charming, and they all love it. The attention, the clumsy attempts at flirting.. The girls never minded when he'd watch them, his mouth slightly open a smile spreading on his face. Watching with admiration and veiled lust, the various shapes and sizes bouncing down the hall. The innocent staring, the charming pervert act. Accidentally brushing against students and sexy teachers alike. Dropping his books, glancing up skirts, wanting to reach out and touch the long silky legs. Smell the beautiful shades of silken hair. A paradise.

Though all the beautiful girls were tempting and some very willing(others too willing) he had kept his hands off the candy, so to speak. Taking care not to get to transfixed by how any one of them moved. Keep his distance mentally, emotionally, definitely sexually.

Things had seemed so simple, but now things were quite different. His friends had told him that the beautiful high school girls would be his undoing, he had sworn up and down that would not be he case.

Then last semester she came, the young princess Shihouin, daughter to the Shihouin Industries tycoon, a new student at Karakura high school. Within 5 minutes of meeting her, looking at him with her large beautiful hypnotic golden eyes, it was all over. He lost his train of thought and simply, easily completely fallen in love with his 17-year-old student.

He was afraid that he may have some high school rival for her attention but she was intimidating to many of her male classmates because of her family name though in reality she was very down to earth, amiable and funny. But her intensity and drive for perfection scared the boys her own age. The 22-year-old student teacher Kisuke on the other hand was intrigued and a little obsessed.

He looked over seeing his own form of kryptonite, Yoruichi Shihouin, trying not to show she was being affected by his invading fingers as they slipped between her subtly parted legs and began to gently rub the growing wet spot on her panties.

She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny and incredibly sexy. Her seductive young body was made for her school uniform. Her firm high perched breasts that he could barely contain himself from trying to grab. She left the collar and a few buttons of her shirt open as not to appear too stuffy. He looked over the full mounds heaving in her tight uniform shirt, wanting to have each long hard nipple in his mouth again. He licked his lips, drool coming from the corners.

Her sexy come hither golden eyes and her luscious full lips that begged to be kissed.

He knew from the day he first saw her he had to have her. But everyday he talked himself out of it, thinking of what it would do to his career. What her family could have done to him. But he couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

The winter break came, two weeks of not being able to see her, hear her. Constantly thinking that she would start dating some awful jock. He almost went mad.

When he saw her again, he had made up his mind. He would have her, no matter what it took.

Now here he was on the train molesting his student. The perverse thrill of taking her that day, each day, each time he took her. Others at arm's length or ear shot. His captive princess lover.

He bent close to her breathing in her scent. An intoxicating scent, even stronger than the first time he was able to stand so close and fearlessly to her.

Yoruichi shuddered visibly feeling Urahara's hot breath on her neck. She smiled half halfheartedly at Lisa's joke, not wanting her perverted teacher caught feeling her up on the train. She was never one to really worry about her own reputation, but her family's, that was a different matter. And what Soi Fon would do to Urahara, Yoruichi didn't want to think about it.

But that's why he did it in public, he knew she wouldn't cry out, wouldn't try to stop him. He was such a bastard. Her chest began to heave as she arched her back causing her firm round ass to back into his palming hand.

The announcement came PA system letting the commuters know that the next stop at Itami Street was coming. That was her stop and she was so close. She looked up at him frantic. He smiled smugly knowing what she wanted and that burned her up. Damn, him. He made her want it.

Kisuke rapidly rubbed the increasingly wet warm spot between Yoruichi's legs. Yoruichi tried to control her breathing focus on what Hiyoriwas saying she watched on TV the night before as the lightness in her bell swelled.

Kisuke stepped closer to her rubbing his erection against her back while his nimble fingers hooked the crotch of her panties and pulled them to the side.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as two long thick digits entered her and pumped quickly. She began rolling her hips slightly. The train being so pack no one would be able to see what she as doing from the waist down.

The second announcement came that the Itami Street stop was coming up which meant he had maybe 45 second to finish her and move to another car.

Kisuke must have been thinking the same thing because his fingers began to slow their assault. She looking at him with pleading eyes as the warm currents of pleasure that were building abruptly stopped.

"We'll finish this later." he whispered, pulling his hat further down on his head, then pushed his way through the crowd.

She sighed heavily in frustration. Damn him, he made her want it so bad.

"Yoru-chan? Yoooo ruuuu channnn?""

"What?" Yoruichi huffed, turning defeated and even more horny.

"Are you okay?"

"Ahh, yeah?"

.

To be continued


	2. Lesson Two

**A/N** if you've been reading this may want to start over on chapter one ... again sorry for the delay on this story. It started as just a one shot then I wanted to write more about them sneaking around school. So here's what we have. I'm posting it start to finish over the next few days so no more waiting.

* * *

**Lesson Two**

**.**

Smiling, Kisuke knew for all the vinegar that Yoruichi had given him as their "relationship" progressed, her pretenses about not wanting to be with him were folding. If he were a stronger man he would make her beg for it, break her completely. But he wasn't it.

He had been trying to convince her to sneak out or see him when she was out with her friends. It was all he could do to not troll the malls when he knew she would be out with Lisa or Hayori. As it was he was a mess over the weekends when he had no contact with her.

Kisuke's victory at seeing Yoruichi's lusty, yet pleading, eyes was short-lived remembering that the two month summer break was only a couple of weeks away. His face darkened. He wouldn't be able to handle it. The only ray of hope was if she was able to stay in the city, then he may be able to set up meetings with her. But even so how would he be able to get her to go along with it.

Right now he had something dear to her as leverage but once the break he couldn't do that. He hated using it anyway. It made him ill. He remembered the look on her face that day when it all started.

_Kisuke had never been pushed to take such actions, but it was an overwhelming desire that had forced him to his current situation. It was 10 minutes until the end of class, the first day of the semester and then he'd have the object of his affection, his desire, all to himself. It was a daring an risky plan to say the least. If he had thought about it more he wouldn't have even dared._

_She trusted him. She was very trusting and gullible to be so smart. He hated having to lie but he wanted her, wanted her more than he had wanted anyone._

_Kisuke sat at his desk in class 9-P, he held his head in his hands, his fingers in his hair, making the wild blonde mop more disheveled than normal._

_His heart was beating in his chest like a drum, he looked around the class to see if anyone else could hear it. They were focused on the reading assignment he had given them._

_Kisuke stared at Yoruichi's dark violet hair, it was pulled back in her normal ponytail. The seductive way her school uniform clung to her beautiful body. Her breasts peeking out the top of her blouse. This vision had kept him up at night, hard cock in hand stroking himself wildly as he thought of her in his bed, on his sofa , on his kitchen table or in his shower._

_He shifted in his chair. His cock was ready to begin. He tried to think of something , anything else._

_He couldn't get close to her, try as he might._

_Every other girl in class stared at him flirted with him asked for help after class which he could have easily taken advantage of, but the one he wanted, the one he needed to do this, was Yoruichi Shihouin. But she did her school work easily quickly chatting with her friends and left._

_She was active in several clubs and sports, which had him volunteering his time for said activities too; as the club or sports adviser, but even that didn't get him closer to her. Just more opportunities to obsess over her._

_He could try to talk to her after school but she was immediately whisked away by her father's bodyguards. The main one Miss Fon, scared the shit out of him._

_He'd have to make his move today, make her situation seem so real so dire that she would have to go along with it. His back up if it came to that was to threaten the grades of her friends. She was an honorable girl and would never let that happen especially if there was something she could do about it. And he wanted to do it everyday possible. _

_First, he had to get her in class alone, he lay the foundation letting her know that some information had been brought to his attention that was quite disturbing and he wanted to speak to her about it at the end of the day. _

_Second, he would threaten her, and if all else failed, her friends. _

_She had been visibly upset at the news. He smiled remembering how cute she looked, how concerned as she racked her brain trying to think of what it could be. _

_Kisuke smiled at his wicked lecherous plan. It was evil and perverted. But it had to be done._

_Yoruichi was nervous, her leg was shaking under her desk as she read._

_Kisuke knelt beside his desk pretending to look for something in a bottom drawer when actually he used this ploy, time and time again to see straight up her skirt and between her legs when they weren't crossed, like today. He licked his lips lasciviously, as he stared at her creamy firm thighs and her white panties. His promised land was closer than ever. His cock jumped again._

_Finally, the bell rang, after what seemed like forever. The room filled with laughter, shouts and good-byes for the day._

_Yoruichi's friends swirled around her desk as she slowly gathered her things._

"_Wanna go to the mall?"_

"_Ahh, no," She looked at Kisuke's desk then back at Hiyori. "Not today."_

"_Why not? I love riding in your limo with your Bodyguards while she's kicking the shit out of your driver which is hilarious."_

"_Yeah, that's a riot. Just not today okay."_

"_Fine."_

_"You work to much, Yoru-chan." Lisa said, glancing at Urahara-sensei and turning her butt up just enough so he could see her panties. Everyone knew he was a pervert, and she liked to give him a show whenever she could._

_She, like most other girls, were waiting for him to make a move. _

_"Yeah, now's the time to have fun." Hiyori said punching Lisa in the arm, seeing full well what she was doing._

_"Sorry." Yoruichi laughed nervously. They could tell she wasn't her normal self, they just chalked it up to all she had on her plate for school ._

_She looked past her friends at Urahara-sensei sitting at his desk straightening papers. _

_Kisuke fumbled anxiously at his desk waiting for Lisa and Hiyori to leave. Yoruichi said her good byes and hugged her friends _

_The two, teacher and student, sat in silence for several strained and awkward minutes._

_Kisuke cleared his throat. It was now or never. His heart was beating in his chest anticipating the afternoons activities._

_Now how to break it to her. _

_He smiled innocently. He was as excited as a guy on his first date. He walked around the class, unnoticed by Yoruichi, Kisuke had walked to the door of the room, pulled down the shade and locked the door._

_"So... Yoruichi-san." He said in his most commanding voice, standing, brushing his blonde locks from his face while he took off his tie. He stood up tall, his broad chest heaving. His dark khaki slacks fit him well tapering at his waist and hanging down his long legs. Many a girl fantasized about what lay under those slacks, including Yoruichi._

_She felt a jolt go through her as he said her first name._

_His hand brushed her hair from her shoulder and slid slowly down her back, resting for a moment at the small of her back._

"_What did you have to tell me, Urahara -sensei?"_

"_Well, things for you this year will be a little different from the other students."_

"_I prefer not to take accelerated classes."_

"_Hmm." he hadn't thought of it that way. "Well, this isn't like that exactly."_

_His hand cupped her firm ass, squeezing it gently. He felt her shudder. His cock, hard, twitched in his pants._

_"Urahara-sensei?" surprised and unsettled, Yoruichi was trying to wiggle from him. _

_"No!"_

_He had halfway expected this, but now he wanted her more than ever._

_"I apologize ..." he stepped away from her, straightening his shirt._

_She turned to him her chest heaving, her body was on fire, but she was confused, angry._

_He walked behind his desk. He felt his stomach turn knowing what he was about to say._

"_I can make things a lot harder for you around here, Yoruichi."_

_Her face darkened._

"_Hmph. What? Do you want money?" She had been in situations like this before where her teacher threatened her grades for money. She always promised to pay them off then changed schools, telling Soi Fon or her father there was something she hated about the place(not mentioning the blackmailing staff). And wanted to move immediately. Saving the blackmailer his dignity and job and just removed her self from the situation. She had hoped this place was different. She had liked Urahara-sensei since the day she met him, and to know he was just like the others. That hurt the most._

"_NO! I don't want money!" he growled, appalled by the insinuation. "I just want you."_

_"Wha-!"_

_His look was severe, cold then softened to a lustful gaze. She studied his face, finally coming to realize he was serious._

_She was quiet, speechless. She had wanted Urahara-sensei like every other girl in class, but not like this._

"_You pervert…."_

"_Well, you might not be scared about your own future career prospects but I'm sure you're friends are." _

_Her eyes widened._

"_Oh didn't I mention...I can make things bad for your friends as well." He turned his back to her, grimacing at the threat like he had eaten something bad. He knew he was being a little dramatic but it was taking her off guard. He was hoping she didn't call him on it because there was no way he was going to do it._

_"I'll be happy to make sure everything happens by there own merit, Yoruichi-san," he said trying to sound confident. He was almost as nervous as her for different reasons, of course. If she called his bluff and ran screaming from the building he was done. He held his ground, staring coldly a her, his eyebrow raised._

_"If you spend just a little time with me..."_

_She gasped._

_"Any free time you have during school or after, I'd like you to spend that time with me." he stood up and she could see the huge bulge in his pants._

_"Oh yeah and him," His sense of humor showing in the tense situation but she wasn't laughing, and she turned away._

_She was silent for a long while, but she hadn't run out screaming, which was good._

_"For how long?" she asked her face red, eyes wide, worried when she finally turned to face him._

_He shouted for joy inside. He just about had her._

_"At the very least until the end of the semester."_

_She was quiet again, her panicked mind racing._

_"When would we start?" She finally asked._

_"Right now, of course. No time like the present."_

_He moved behind her, breathing heavy in her ear, ready to pounce._

_For several heartbeats she thought again._

_"Alright." her voice cracking with her answer._

_"YATA!" he yelled happily, his fierce facade falling away._

_She was puzzled and off-balance. Still trying to wrap her mind around everything. This wasn't the action of an evil sexual predator. More like a guy on a first date. She was more confused by the minute._

_He embraced her gently and kissed her all over her cheeks and neck._

_He cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes for an instant, then gently began kissing her mouth. Pushing his tongue through her slightly resisting lips, letting it probe her, taste her. His hands began slowly trailing down her body, caressing each curve lovingly. Then slipping under her skirt . He pulled back from her as he felt her panties._

_Yoruichi looked away embarrassed, her soft brown cheeks radiating heat and displaying a deep rosy redness._

_She was completely soaking wet. She liked it. Liked him. And now he knew it. He smiled, kissing her again, and slowly rubbing the hot sticky crotch of her now ruined underwear._

_._

To be continued


	3. Lesson Three

**A/N** if you've been reading this may want to start over on chapter one ... again sorry for the delay on this story. It started as just a one shot then I wanted to write more about them sneaking around school. So here's what we have. I'm posting it start to finish over the next few days so no more waiting.

**LESSON 3**

**.**

_Yoruichi began to moan at his touch. His skin was on fire, his mind crazy with lust. He palmed her crotch, pushing her legs open with his fingers._

_Yoruichi moaned in semi-protest. Her body stiff as his hands roamed over her while probing her. What was she supposed to do? Join in or was she just to take it like a lifeless doll? She didn't know what to do. She'd never been in this type if situation before. But Urahara-sensei seemed to know what he was doing. She had never felt so good before. Not even when she played with herself. Her head was spinning as some part of her was angry and upset that she was in this situation to begin with but that part too was yielding to the wonderful feeling that were radiating though her._

_Her mouth was dry and she realized she was panting. She licked her lips absently and Urahara-sensei covered her mouth with his again, his wide warm tongue wriggling in her mouth flicking and teasing her tongue. A ripple of hot currents danced in her belly. It felt so good. Too good. If this was all she had to do to protect herself and her friends it was little to sacrifice._

_Again the small defiant part of her screamed out but it seemed further way. She should be upset on principle __for __he had no right to threaten she or her friends. But Yoruichi was becoming less and less concerned with that as the hand between her kegs rubbed more urgently._

_"Oh,.. I have to see it!" Kisuke exclaimed wanting to see the hot wet flesh that was seeming to throb in his hand. He knelt down eagerly in front of her._

_"No!" Yoruichi yelped holding her skirt down._

_Angrily, Kisuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The serious nature of his intent darkened his face. She was stunned for a moment, her mouth curling down to the cutest pleading pout. _

'OHHHH, SOO CUUUUTTE!'_. But he held his ground._

_Yoruichi sighed in defeat before letting her skirt go. Kisuke stood for a moment and lifted her onto the desk, stroking her thighs languidly while staring into her bright, yet defeated golden eyes, before spreading her legs open and yanking them up to her sides as if she was squatting down on his desk. His watering mouth opened upon seeing her white panties wet and stained with her honey._

_Yoruichi was so embarrassed, being on display so lewdly in her classroom of all places. But at the same time she was so turned on. His next touch could easily cause her to climax. _

_She played with herself every night thinking about Urahara-sensei and now that he was with her, __**wanting **__to be with her, she was embarrassed, scared, but totally turned on._

_"SUGOI!" Kisuke moaned happily, taking in the vision of her legs spread wide on his desk and her wet panties. He wished he could take a picture but he had already pushed the envelope on this and the last thing he needed was physical proof that he was a total letch._

_"I have to taste," he chirped, closing his mouth on her swollen hot lips through her wet panties before she cold even think to protest._

_Yoruichi mewled in pleasure, her insides seeming to melt with pleasure at the nerve-racking salacious feeling he was creating in her. He licked and lapped at her crotch affectionately, slowly saving her taste, while enjoying the feel of her flesh through the protective cloth of her panties._

_Yoruichi was in a haze, looking down between her legs watching her teacher's head bobbing as he sucked her hard aching clit._

_Kisuke, mauling her pussy through her underwear, wasn't satisfied. He hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled the intrusive fabric to the side._

_"No! Don't look!" She said trying to cover herself with her hand._

_"OH! It's so pink and cute." he squealed._

_He grabbed her wrist firmly, moving her hand, staring wide-eyed at her glistening slick parted lips. He gently pulled back the folds of her pink succulent petals, gazing at the adorable slit and erect nub of her clit. Then, while licking tentatively as she flinched, he again closed his hot wet mouth on her, sucking the tender flesh deep into his warm wet mouth._

_As good as it felt the first time, it was 100x better now on her supple, hot and sensitive flesh. The maddening erotic currents he was sending through her caused Yoruichi's eyes to rollback, she arched instinctively pushing herself further into his mouth. She had never felt anything so exquisitely hot and obscene. Shock-waves of raw pleasure flooded Yoruichi's body giving her a head rush, and she moaned wildly as Kisuke's tongue went over her like a hot wet paint brush, stopping only to suckle the red-hot clit that poked out at him._

_"No, don't do that." she cried. Her sweet voice pushing him on, her toes pointed and she wrapped her legs around his neck._

_He scooped up her hips pulling her deeper onto his tongue. His tongue made sweeping, swirling motions over her increasingly wet cunt. He just couldn't get enough! He was licking like a man dying of thirst having found a delicious endless fountain. His hands roamed up her body as he sunk his head deeper between her legs, rolling his face in her essence. Not wanting to stop. Her mewls and cries driving him on. He didn't want it to end. _

_Yoruichi didn't want to like it, didn't want to even love it, but she did. She began to roll her hips into him, squealing in delight in spite of herself when he nipped or roughly sucked her clit_

_She was supporting her self with one hand while holding his head in place with the other her hips moving frantically. Soon her pussy began to throb. Her orgasm coming like a freight train. She knew it would be powerful as she rubbed his head into her more frantically._

_"Ahhhhnnhnn...ahnnnnnnn...I'm cumming ... I'm cumming, Urahara-sensei !" Yoruichi moaned out erotically, pulling his head into her. Her hands digging into his thick hair pulling it as she rolled his head against her. _

_Yoruichi calling him "teacher" as he was eating her out, in his homeroom, was sending __Kisuke over the edge. He continued to lap and slurp on Yoruichi __while he stroked his hungry pulsing cock at the same time._

_An all-consuming orgasm wracked Yoruichi, almost burning her with pleasure from the inside out, as she came on Kisuke's face. Her hot wet flesh throbbing with the shock waves of her orgasm. Her head thrashed about her hair whipping back and forth, her breast heaving with her jagged breaths. A dazzling eruption of pleasure tore violently up thru her clit. Her body tense trying to withstand the overwhelming ecstasy that blurred her vision and made her breath catch. Her body convulsed as shock-waves of bliss ignited thru her for several breathless moments as she gradually came down from the orgasmic high._

_Finally relaxing her leg lock around his neck, Yoruichi sat back taking a breath and Kisuke's glistening face smiled up a her._

_He stood, unable to wait any longer. This was really happening. He unzipped his pants allowing his straining rock hard cock to spring free._

_Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise and desire. It was long, very long and wide. The tip was bright red and rounded like a red mushroom cap. The shaft was thick and sinewy, like another muscular appendage. She was mesmerized. She wanted to touch it, study it... taste it even. But Kisuke had other ideas as he stroked himself moving himself between her legs. Her panties were still pulled to the side, her pussy dripping with her honey._

_"Here I go," he said positioning himself in front of her._

_Her mind was fuzzy, clouded with pleasure. She felt immense pressure as Kisuke positioned himself in her opening. It was happening so fast. She wasn't ready, was she? Her mind may not have been but her body was. She steadied herself putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning back just a fraction. He pushed her legs open a bit more, not taking his eyes from her gleaming hot and welcoming entrance._

_He eased himself into her tight wet womanhood. She felt like a vice, but he was hardly in and had hit a wall._

_"You're a virgin…?" Another wild perverse thrill raced through Kisuke hearing this, his cock throbbed wildly, threatening to release right then._

_"Of course I am!" Yoruichi said indigently, pulling away from him. He WAS a complete IDIOT!_

_He pulled her closer, kissing her softly, drooling lasciviously._

_"I apologize," He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled humbly. "This is gonna hurt a little." he said sweetly, pushing his way with one good thrust all the way into her._

_Yoruichi cried out in pain, and shock. Her eyes welling with tears. Lurching forward she dug her nails into his skin, gripping and digging into his shoulders._

_He kissed her softly to reassure her, as she bit her lip to keep from screaming again. She pulled him close to her. He felt her full breast press into his chest, her hard nipples quite noticeable. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder while cooing in her ear and kissing her softly, letting himself stay rooted in her, letting her get adjusted._

_"I'm sorry," he said affectionately, once she retracted her nails out of his shoulder. "It'll feel better soon, I promise." He wrapped one arm around her waist, then wiped her tears, giving her a deep passionate kiss that flooded her mound, so much so, that for and instant Kisuke thought she had come and looked down to make sure. He saw the telltale blood sliding down his shaft. Another rush of obscene delight. Oh he was such a pervert._

_His body wanted to go all out._

_"I'm gonna start moving now."_

_Yoruichi nodded that she was ready._

_Kisuke pulled out and slid in... easy and slow. He watched her face. Making sure it was okay for her._

_Oh, how she was so cute. _

_Kisuke took his time, slowly moving in and out of Yoruichi. For a long time he kept himself at bay, watching her, feeling her body responding from the inside._

_Then just as he promised, it did start feeling better._

_He heard her beginning to mewl again._

_"Do you like it now? Is it better?"_

_"Mmmmmm." She nodded, beginning to roll her hips. He picked up his pace ._

_"Yoruichi-san, you're so tight." he sighed. He scooped his arms under her legs letting them drape._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stroked in and out of her, still keeping a moderate pace._

_Tomorrow though will be a different story._

_He watched her face, there was a pleasant and hungry look on it now._

_He was her first. The thought again, thrilled him and his cock throbbed inside her._

_She mewled while kissing him. He opened his mouth to hers, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth._

_Yoruichi could taste herself on him. She moaned, pulling him closer, deeper. as if to taste more. It felt so good kissing him, him inside her, filling her up until she thought she would explode while sawing in and out of her, building another huge orgasm._

_Her body began to tingle, her skin flushed as she had never come with a penis inside her, not even her toys. Now she was wondering why she had been feeling so scared, because now it felt incredible._

_She squeezed Kisuke's neck. Her silky tight pussy signaling to him she was ready again. She was squeezing him like crazy._

_"Oh... Urahara-sensei... I'm ….. I'm cumming agaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !"_

_Kisuke was grunting trying to hold out for this, she was so tight. He had almost came immediately. He rolled his hips into her instead of pounding hard._

_She dug her nails into his shoulders as she came for the first time on a cock. His cock._

_It was pulsing, aching to unload in her. Her walls milked him violently. He couldn't hold out any longer._

_"GRHnnnnn...I'm cumming …...Yoruichi-san..." Kisuke moaned faintly trying to hold out just a bit longer. Yoruichi heard him through the haze of her orgasm._

_"Mmm...You're cumming?"_

_"UGHHHHH..." he grunted nodding._

_"Urahara-sensei, don't come inside me!" Yoruichi shouted trying to push him off, but Kisuke was lost in the rapture of the moment, holding her tight to his chest, short rapid thrusts pushing him to his climax._

_"UHHHH... I'm sorry...Yoruichi-san." he said thrusting into her one last time, warm gooey gush after gooey gush filled Yoruichi's insides for the first time._

_"NO!" she said in protest feeling it explode into her, filling her. The force of his orgasm, the hot cum filling her, caused her body to rock with another orgasm, her body sucking in all of his fluids it could._

_Kisuke stayed planted in Yoruichi's tight pussy, all the way to his balls as he caught his breath, smelling their combined scent filling the air of the locked classroom._

_She laid her head on his shoulder, exhausted, not knowing whether to cry or beg for more._

_He kissed her neck, trailing kisses up to her panting mouth, finally pulling his slightly soft cock from her._

_Yoruichi felt weird, feeling the change in pressure in her body as he pulled out._

_Her phone rang as she was distracted by the copious amounts of Kisuke's cum that was flowing from her. She looked at her cell._

_"Soi Fon."_

_They both looked at the time. It was 6:35._

_"I'll help you get cleaned up." Kisuke zipped up his happy, yet still hungry, cock and pulled some paper towels from his desk. "But remember we have a date tomorrow."_

...

Kisuke's phone rang bringing him back to the present.. He checked the id. It read HIRAKO.

_Shinji. _

Shinji's calls and texts had become more frequent. Kisuke felt bad not talking to his old friend. But he knew he wouldn't be good company, he only had one person on his mind especially when he was away from class and unable to see her. He couldn't and wouldn't tell him what had been going on the last several months. He'd never hear the end of it. And knowing Shinji, he'd want a date with a. high schooler as well

The phone chirped, he pulled it out again and read the msg. 'Drinks 2nite?'

Kisuke replied 'No, thank you though. Busy.'

The bell rang and his students began pouring into the class. The one he was waiting for walked in angrily while taking her seat in the front row and glaring at him.

.

To be continued..


	4. Lesson Four

**Lesson 4**

**.**

Kisuke pulled his eyes from her, not visibly acknowledging her anger and began the class, calling Nana Oishi up to take the roll.

She was so cute especially when turned on and displaying such a pout on her face. He smiled to himself thinking of how he would have her several times before lunch and take that frustrated lust-hungered look from her eyes. The fleeting thoughts of how the semester was coming to an end, and perhaps his relationship as well, danced through his thoughts but his pleasant look didn't betray him.

She was in a foul mood the instant she stepped off the train. Any slight touch and her body was on fire, nipple hard and aching. She was practically ready to cum by the time they stepped out of the subway station. She felt so dirty, so bad. He had brought this side of her out. Yoruichi was heated and her temper was short, but she took extra care not to take it out on her classmates knowing exactly who was to blame for this and she would make him pay somehow for turning her on so easily and completely and not finishing. She sat up in her desk squeezing her legs tight. The warmth in her panties spreading again as she watched him smiling and answering a question.

He was so handsome, tall and lean. No matter what he did to his hair he always ahd a stay piece that fell right between his eyes. He had strong angular jaw, but his eyes . thse gray sexy smoldering eyes always showed his carefree, relaxed and charming side. Yoruichi squirmed in her seat. the throbbing betweenher legs becoming more intense.

"Was there somethign you wnated to add Shihouin-san?" He asked stopping his lecture.

"Hmm oh no I apolgize sensei." She said sweetly sitting still. _ASS! Damn him!_ She knew he was laughing at her, knowing full well why she was so restless.

His white button up shirt silhouetting was his broad, probably bare chest. She thought almost immediately sinking back into her dreamy thought of her homeroom teacher. In all their escapades she had never seen him naked. They were always in some rushed or cramped situation. She found her self longing, yearning to see that man completely unclothed, and stroking and caressing the length or his body until he begged her to make love to him.. She was trying to imagine it now, as he walked around his desk excitedly explaining some scientific theory or what not. That smile, that wickd sexy smile that made her melt fro the frist day in his class; and those lips, so sensual and full.

She flashed to their first time, just like their fifth and seventh and so many more when that very mouth closed on her aching wet swollen pussy. She was melting just thinking about it and she squeezed her legs together tighter. Her engorged clit tingling and longing for release.

Yoruichi was hoping looks could kill, wanting Urahara to fall dead from a heart attack. _Well not really,_ she thought, _but at least get a really bad headache._

Her initial shock and anger of being blackmailed hardly lasted past the first kiss. That scared her, how easily she fell into this new pattern. Was it something she had secretly wanted? To be taken by him?

She was always the focus of drooling boys. She didn't mind that, she was used to it, ever since grade school. Though they boasted and bragged, none of them were bold enough to approach her. But he was bold and conniving... and even still so goofy, charming and sexy.

Another jolt of delight flitted thru her. She tried to shake it off, then a flash of those gray eyes staring down at her thru that wild blonde mop he called hair brought it all back. She clinched her jaw trying not to smile.

Could her friends tell? Could they see it? The difference... She was a good girl or she had been until...That day he made her a woman, panting and moaning legs spread eagle on his desk. Her body shuddered thinking back, again. But it wasn't uncomfortable and that scared her. She kept telling herself that she hated him. She hated herself because she loved it. But that wasn't true, it never had been and that scared her too.

She excused herself to the nurses office when she knew Urahara would normally send her on some errand then "attack" her. Not this time. She'd make him pay for leaving her unfinished. He'd be the one to wait.

During the second hour she felt him watching her. Before he could have her leave the room for anything, she excused herself again saying she needed to speak to Principle Kyouraku about the cultural festival. She knew Urahara wouldn't dare try anything then.

Any little thing to disrupt his daily routine of libidinous conquest made her smile and feel a bit better. Though she was filled with anxious desire, the cross look on his face made it all the better.

She smiled as the bell rang and she saw the frustration flash across his face. They had English class with Ukitake-sensei next then she would go off campus with her friends for lunch. The afternoon was filled with other classes and Urahara would have to make his rounds to teach science, then she finished off that afternoon with swim class. He'd be hard pressed to get to her for the rest of the day. She chuckled mischievously.

"Humph, that'll teach him." she cocked her eyebrow smugly as Urahara packed up his things to leave class and go teach in another. He must have realized what Yoruichi had been doing because his face was almost covered by agonized and bottled up lust, she could even see him thinking. Her impish smile widened as she looked back down into her book.

Kisuke glanced at Yoruichi. He was getting annoyed, and had been sitting at his desk the whole morning not able to keep his horny throbbing erection under control, now his messenger bag was positioned below his belt.

She had been avoiding him. She'd never done this before. What was going on? He had to talk to her as soon as possible. He hated bringing "that" up but he would if it would keep her in line.

xxxxxx

Yoruichi had succeed in eluding Urahara all day. Now he was sitting in the stands by the pool, eyes narrowed and searing into her. She recognized the look. It made her tingle. Her smug smile, that she had been wearing since English class, widened as she dove in the pool joining the other girls in doing laps.

The cool water of the pool had helped to ease the heat that had her on edge most of the day. Each time her head came up with each stroke to take a breath she saw his eyes on her. To others he seemed he was taking notes for the swim meet that was coming up but she had learned a lot about him in their 6 month relationship to know that he was not.

She surfaced again as she hit the wall taking a deep breath and looking back at the bleachers seeing them empty.

Xxxx

Yoruichi toweled herself off absently, she would get away today with out an encounter with Urahara and she wasn't so happy about it. The voices of the other girls on the swim team faded into the background of her thoughts. That smile. His gray eyes staring down at her. Her stomach fluttered, the apex of her legs flooding with warmth, she hated that . She chastised herself while a streak of pleasure raced up her spine.

"Yoruichi, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm."

"Did you take notes in class? I need to borrow them."

Yoruichi turned to see Lisa, Hiyori and Isane staring at her, the rest of the girls from her swim team already dressed and heading out of the locker room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home."

"You've been sitting there for the last 15 minutes staring into space. I'd given up on you." Hiyori said throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading to the door. "Lata."

"Oh, shit."

"Oh, Shihouin-sama, that's no way for a lady to talk." Lisa said teasingly. "You've been hanging around me to long, I'm glad I'm rubbing off on you."

"Oh, be quiet." Yoruichi giggled while standing and drying herself off quickly.

"Well, can you email me those notes tonight, I gotta get to work."

"Alright." Yoruichi said absently, opening her locker and pulling out her watch. "Shit." It was so late. She didn't want to keep Soi Fon waiting otherwise the questions would start and she hated lying to her.

"I thought they'd never leave."

Yoruichi turned with a start pulling her towel to her chest. Her breath caught seeing Urahara stepping from a utility closet.

"You... You've been in here the whole time. You pervert watching all those girls change." Heated anger flooded her face thinking of what he had seen.

"I wasn't watching anyone but you sitting there staring into space..." His walk was confident and deliberate as he approached her. "Thinking of me perhaps." He brushed her damp, long and silky hair from her face.

Yoruichi backed up from him, delighted and a bit taken aback by his fiery, intense and lustful gaze. The clang of the steel doors of the lockers against her back startled her while also letting her know she was quite trapped.. Her clit prickled with anticipated excitement and she squeezed her legs together in an effort to silence the raging bundle of nerves.

"Urahara-san I have to-"

His lips were in her mouth before she could finish her sentence, she sighed inwardly as her mouth instantly yielded to his as her tongue met his and slid easily through her parted lips. Her body became thrilled to the touch of his large hands on her shoulders as he pulled her tightly to his firm heaving chest, and held her tight. His kisses lush, languid deep and probing. Her arms raised absently wrapping around his neck pulling him in deeper. Her tongue massaging his as small sweet moans escaped during the moments they took breaths.

"I told you.." he whispered pulling away from her lips and trailing light sensual kisses across her cheeks to her neck. "Call me Kisuke when we're alone."

Her eyes closed, short ragged breaths coming from her as he kissed her sinking into the intoxicating warmth he was creating in her. Where was that famous Shihouin self-control... Ah, she was never really good at that anyway.

"Ura- Kisuke really." She pulled back from him looking up demurely, satisfying ripples of warmth flowing through her. "I have to go .. or I'll be late and Soi Fon will ask questions... She's been very suspicious lately and if she ..."

His mouth captured her lips again briefly.

"I understand... Then we'll have to be quick." He wasn't letting her out of there without being inside her, since he had to wait all day.

Yoruichi sighed blissfully into his kiss, But he just didn't understand, if Soi Fon found out she'd kill him for sure.

Kisuke opened Yoruichi's locker, swinging the door open so that he could see himself in the full length mirror on the inside of the door. He stepped back from her and sat on the still damp bench that Yoruichi had been sitting on, making sure he could see himself clearly in the mirror from that position .

He was just wearing his white button up shirt and had discarded the tie he had been wearing earlier, his black slacks showed the significant bulge of his erect member. His eyes raked her body taking the slender lithe curve of her berry brown frame. Her damp long amethyst hair cascading down her back like water. The ) blue swim uniform barely able to contain her plump swelling breast and clung erotically to her engorged nether lips.

He was brimming with animal lust looking at the sensual young student whose body was begging to be fucked. He unzipped his pants slowly, letting the now familiar tumescent beast spring free.

Yoruichi was still in awe of it, her eyes widened showing her immediate need for it and she tried not to stare by looking down at the floor. She began taking the straps of her school swimsuit down over her shoulders.

"No, leave it on." Kisuke hissed breathlessly staring at her. He reached his arms out to her ."Come here." His voice was a gentle growl that sent a lightness thru Yoruichi's belly, her juices gushing between her legs. She swallowed, stepping towards him. Yoruichi began to kneel down in front of him to service him.

"No, though that's a wonderful idea but not this time." He said taking the small of her waist and turning her around so her back was to him. Yoruichi caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and closed her eyes turning her head.

Kisuke checked his watched as he stroked and kneaded her round firm bottom that was barely contained in the clinging wet swimsuit.

_Damn it, I didn't want to rush this_. He said to himself. He let his hands slip under the swim suit taking a handful of Yoruichi's firm cheeks and began squeezing them. He could feel her melting to his touch, arching her back just so and circleing her hips in fine subtle motions.

She tried to gather her composure stiffening up against him just moments later. He smiled.

Then he pulled the swimsuit up between her ass-cheeks Yoruichi's squealed at the shock of the invading fabric. He stared at the fullness of her ass, the luscious brown of her skin. Taking the time to lick and kiss each cheek before moving his hands to the curve of her waist and pulling her down to sit on his lap. He maneuvered his cock in front of him so that when Yoruichi sat down she saw it bobbing, erect between her legs.

"Stroke it." Kisuke's' hot breath in her ear hissed as his left hand snaked around her waist holding her close to him, but not before draping her left leg over his left, then with his right hand he pulled her right leg over his pulling her legs wide open. His head on her shoulder looking at the two of them in the mirror.

Yoruichi took his thick swollen member in her hand, making sure to avoid her reflection in the mirror.

She was familiar with it now, his beautiful thick long cock. Holding it firmly, gently and rubbing her thumb over the spongy red-hot tip while smearing pre-cum over the head before gently stroking the length of him. Kisuke groaned in delight in her ear, his arm around her waist squeezing her into him a bit more as his other hand wriggled under her arm and under the swim suit palming a breast. Goose bumps raised on her skin.

Smiling, he kissed her brown shoulders. He fondled and mauled her breast, his hot lips nibbling and nipping at the sensitive flesh of her neck while his left hand slid down her flat belly slowly, his fingers curling under the crotch of her swimsuit feeling the flooding of warmth greet it. Kisuke rolled his hips into his young students, feeling her shudder in his lap.

He loved her so much. And if this was the only way he could have her right now then so be it.

.

To be continued


	5. Lesson Five

**Lesson 5**

.

Yoruichi stroked slowly and lovingly, relishing the feel of his hot iron like erect shaft. The soft hands taking in the shape. The spongy bulbous head that tapered out down the long shaft before ending at the hilt where the appendage met the rest of his body.

Back and forth her hand glided over his sensitive flesh. Her breathing beginning to match his labored panting until her breath caught as he sunk two fingers into her. Her eyes snapping open at the surprising sensation and catching the obscene sight of her self. On her lovers lap legs spread lewdly, puffy lips of her pussy glistening with her nectar as his fingers continued to pump into her.

She half way expected to be disgusted by the sight but instead flashes of intense heat rippled through her and inflamed her desire. She was so turned on. She rolled her hips into Kisuke's fingers still stroking him and watching herself in the mirror.

Kisuke's body was surging with the need for release watching the two of them in the mirror was turning out to be more than he could bear. The little sweet erotic contortions of her face, her young tender body wanting, in his arms. The delicious roll of her hips on his fingers. The searing heat of her sweet pussy.

He pulled his fingers from her, glistening and sticky as if he had been dipping them in honey. He stuck them in his mouth as Yoruichi watched him in the mirror as he seductively sucked them clean. Yoruichi's full moist lips were agape from the salacious scene. Another gush of delicious warmth spread through her as Kisuke positioned his head back at her shoulder for a moment while taking his cock from her and leaning back just a little to get the correct angle. He slid his fiery cock head over her adorable gleaming slit several times. Yoruichi watched unblinking, holding her breath, as he continued until he sank the thick rod deep into her hungry hot entrance. Her head flew back as low delighted moans left her mouth as he did it.

Kisuke began to saw in and out of her staring intently at the mirror. Watching himself appear and disappear back and forth into the hot sheath of her. His cock was glistening and dripping wet within moments.

Yoruichi's blissfully anguished face on display as she lolled her head back and forth stopping only to watch the mirror turning her head slightly to give Kisuke crooked kisses while she still watched him fuck her.

He always made her want it.

Kisuke continued his stroking, his rhythm steadily building as they were already out of time and both of them wanted and needed this release and he knew that it wouldn't be long.

They were both taking a chance being out in the open but that added to the intense excitement and lewd pleasure of the moment.

Wet slapping sounds filled the locker room as his pace continued to quicken. So much so he had a firm grasp of Yoruichi's waist and she was literally bouncing wildly on his lap. He had pulled her swim suit top to rest between her two large breasts and they were wobbling and jiggling erratically now.

Their bodies were bucking, bouncing and colliding at a wild and maddening pace. Yoruichi felt the lightness in her belly, her clit prickling deliciously with each stroke. Kisuke's grip on Yoruichi's waist became tighter, his body beginning to stiffen.

Yoruichi was the first, her body shuddering uncontrollably. She bit her finger to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Muffled moans of euphoria shattered her senses. Her clit throbbing with such intense pleasure it felt it would burst from her body. She was overwhelmed, convulsing with huge waves of voluptuous ecstasy flooding thru her, blanking all else out.

Kisuke was in awe, her beauty seemed to triple when she came, it was like heaven itself seeing her. He glanced down seeing his horny cock piston in and out her young tight pussy, then with a final savage thrust squeezing her for dear life his cock erupted in a staccato spasm. His hot thick seed shooting into her repeatedly while setting off several smaller orgasms in her that caused her to whimper and spasm in his arms with pleasure.

xxxx

Soi Fon was pacing in front of the Shihouin limo. The smart black tailored suit she wore, added to her powerful aura. Though looking at her face one would probably think she too was a student of the school.

The limo driver Omaeda let out a hoot as he took another bite of the messy large hamburger he was eating. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve still staring and laughing at his phone at what Soi Fon was sure was some inane video.

"Omaeda, you heathen!" Soi Fon shouted throwing a rock at his head. "Use a napkin, that's why they put them in the bag."

"Ahh, yes Taicho."

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"But you do seem very captain-ly."

Soi Fon turned with a start seeing Yoruichi standing behind her.

"Mistress."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the title.

"Omaeda, you can stop calling her Taicho when she stops calling me mistress." Yoruichi cocked her eyebrow at the bowing Soi Fon and gave her a wink as she headed to the limo.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon said reaching for the door handle before Yoruichi could. "You're all wet."

Yoruichi swallowed, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"I know. I apologize, " She turned smiling brightly. "The water felt so good today I just lost track of time and just kept swimming."

"Yoruichi-sama, that must be how you keep your body so beautiful.."

Fire glinted in Soi Fon's eyes and before any of them knew what had happened she was on Omaeda. His neck tie in her hand pulling him down to her eye level while his face was quickly changing from blue to purple for lack of oxygen.

"Omaeda! You dog! Don't you ever speak to her that way again!"

"Soi Fon, really, its fine." Yoruichi shook her head, she had seen this dance with those two so many times.

Soi Fon was still enraged and Omaeda was fading fast, it took Yoruichi running to the front of the limo and pulling them apart before Soi Fon would let go.

"Soi Fon, please you can't treat every man who admires me that way. I'm sure Omaeda meant no disrespect, right?" She said looking down at the gasping driver who could only manage to nod in response. "See."

"But Mist-... Yoruichi-sama my job is to protect you from all danger be they physical or even verbal," she punctuated her statement by kicking Omaeda in the head.

"Please, Soi Fon," Yoruichi sighed heading to the back of the limo. "I'm hungry." Yoruichi resisted the desire to look up at the school. Third floor, sixth window from the end. She knew he was watching her. He watched her everyday she left school.

Yoruichi sank into the luxurious leather seat of the limo. While Soi Fon continued to watch her.

.

Kisuke rubbed his neck. He was sorry to see the exchange between Soi Fon and Omaeda. If she could do that to someone who was four times her size what would she do to him.

x

Kisuke was engrossed, his mind flitting from one amorous lewd encounter with his young student to the next. The sea of people who engulfed him in the Karakura subway didn't once take him out of the comfort and warm passion of his thoughts that had his cock bulging in his pants. He did have to be careful though as not to let the pulsing beast make contact with any one else especially any females. He had an embarrassing incident a few weeks prior and an older woman on the train mistook him for a groper. It was all he could do to talk his way out of the situation and not have the school alerted to the situation. So now he held his messenger bag in front of him as he daydreamed.

"Hey! There he is!"

Kisuke raised up from the tide of exiting commuters as he emerged from the subway. He smiled in spite of himself seeing his old school friends Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa.

"Hey, what's up." He greeted his friends stiffly not wanting them to see his tented pants.

"Figures we'd have to catch you here seeing as how you never answer your phone or never seem to be home."

He was home every evening, grading papers and jacking off waiting impatiently for the next day of school to start so he could see Yoruichi. Weekends were the worst. Two whole days with no contact what so ever with her. It had gotten so bad he had bought a prepaid cell phone that he used to text her on.

She had become more forth coming when they texted though.

"We're going out for drinks." Shinji said wrapping his arm around Kisuke's shoulder and pulling him thru the crowd.

"No, really, I can't. I have papers to grade."

"Fuck, they can wait. Man, Kisuke we haven't seen you in forever and we're not taking no for an answer."

Kisuke smiled weakly stroking his bag, he normally would be texting Yoruichi at this time. Though she rarely texted him back right away.

Shinji had a firm grip on his shoulder as he chatted away with what had been going on with him for the last few months and Love flanked him chiming in on the conversation here and there. Kisuke knew he wouldn't get away from these two. Besides it was good to see them again.

Shinji continued talking with Love adding his comments as they steered the bewildered Kisuke to a nearby bar where several other friends greeted him.

"You haven't talked to us for like 6 months since this last semester started." Shinji said sitting down next to Kisuke just incase he had to tackle him. "I'm glad to see they haven't run you out of school yet."

Kisuke blushed, smiling sheepishly while rubbing his hands thru his thick blond hair. _If they only knew._

"I don't see how you can do it, dude." Love said taking a drink of his beer.

"What?"

"What? There all day with those luscious nubile high school girls all wanting **_extra credi_**t." He emphasized the last two words accentuating them further with a wink and a lecherous grin. They all laughed deeply, each one imagining their own scenario of what they thought Kisuke's job was like.

Kisuke froze as he felt his face burning. He looked down at his drink hoping his hair would mask the surely growing redness of his cheeks.

"I'm sure you'd have a field day with that huh, Urahara-san."

Kisuke's eyes widened as he coughed and choked on his beer. He wiped his mouth looking up at the smiling raven haired girl. Her smile wasn't really a smile. Always a smirk, and the last few months of their year-long relationship that same smile had turned into more of a condescending one. It hadn't changed that much in the last 9 months.

Kisuke rolled his eyes and cut a tense and questioning look towards Shinji, who could only shrug apologetically.

.

To be continued


	6. Lesson Six

**Lesson 6**

**.**

"Hello, Shiba-san." Kisuke said coolly.

"Oh, don't sound so happy to see me, lover." She said cheerily following a boisterous chuckle. Kuukaku Shiba slapped Kisuke on the back and maneuvered herself between himself and Love at the table. Quickly ordering another round of drinks..

"So sorry to crash the party but I kept getting calls from these jokers wondering if I had heard from you. I was like 'why in hell would he call me?'" She followed her statement with another raucous laugh.

"Why, indeed." Kisuke said taking a drink.

She had gone home and changed before coming to the bar. The attire she had to wear at work was much to professional for her taste and she felt good getting into her civilian clothes as she called them.

Faded blue jeans that fit her like a glove accentuated the full curves of her hips and that sat low on her waist just above her pubic bone. When she sat down and leaned over the tapering of her skin into her buttocks was clearly visible. She wore a plain white tank top with spaghetti straps and no bra which was insane considering her large breasts, but there it was.

And there she was sitting right next to him after almost a year. They had dated about that long as well. Until she got a job at Kurotsuchi industries and wanted him to come along. The opportunities were great and Kisuke was tempted but he wanted to teach and that's where there differences started. She chastised him for not wanting something more in life and he called her a bitch for not believing in him. Aside from a month or two of angry sex they had parted ways soon after she took her new position.

…..

Yoruichi sat in her bedroom holding her slim pink phone in her hand staring down at the screen.

_Nothing._

She scrolled thru her menu to her message inbox again. Nothing new since yesterday. She went back to the main screen checking the time.

_He usually texts by now._ She caught herself and threw her phone on the bed. She sighed heavily staring out the window of the penthouse apartment.

Why hadn't he texted her. Furthermore why did she care? He was a blackmailing pervert, she might not even be the only girl he had done this too. Or was doing this too. _Kisuke with another girl. Damn him, he'd better not! _

Yoruichi felt an uncomfortable twinge flit thru her...Was it jealousy? She shook her head as she grimaced. She had to keep things clear in her mind for he was the enemy no matter how charming or sexy he was. Or how incredibly wonderful he made her feel. Her grades, her future and the same for her friends being held hostage as well and her body was the ransom here. He had demanded to have her until the end of the semester and that was about two weeks away. Why? So he could get ready for next semester and the next girl?

She should be happy that his interest was waning, right? But she wasn't. That same uncomfortable feeling shot thru her. Him with another girl. Doing the things they did together. She clenched her teeth as her anger started rising.

She _**was**_ jealous.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

"Hm." Yoruichi turned with a start, seeing Soi Fon standing in the doorway.

"Ahh, yes, Soi Fon?"

"Are you alright?" Soi Fon took a step into the huge lavishly appointed bedroom of her charge. Yoruichi wasnt teh neatest girl and Soi Fon had no problem in keeping her space as neat as possible for her,though Yoruichi had told her repeadtly that it wasnt necessay. Soi Fon didnt mind. Thats what you do for people you care fro. She had responded clearing up discarded bras and panties and putting them in hampers for washing. She had on occasion kept a few pair of the panties especially.

Yoruichi's room was almost 3 times the size of her homeroom at school with a giant canopy bed in the middle of the room. Yoruichi had the pink colors barred from her interior design since she was able to walk. Her mother had taken exception to that ad Yoruichi suspected that may be one of the many reasons they didn't talk. A huge TV was mounted on the wall opposite the bed, that Yoruichi rarely watched unless Lisa, Hiyori and the others were over.

A wall full of windows were to the left of the bed and thats where Yoruichi stood now looking forlorn.

Soi Fon found herself staring at he still made bed, imagining how she and her charge could muss the sheets. Her face flushed and she stared at the floor.

"Yes.. I'm fine."

"Your dinner is ready."

"Umm...I'm not hungry." She said glancing at her phone and turning back to the window.

xxxx

"I really have to get home." Kisuke stated, slamming his glass down, then checking his watch. "I do have work tomorrow."

"Don't be such a fucking stranger, we _**are **_your friends you know." Shinji said quite loudly, his words sounding slightly slurred.

"I know, and thanks." Kisuke replied reaching in his pocket.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, man. I got it." Shinji waved him off between gulps of his beer.

"I wasn't worried ,just checking my phone." Kisuke said with a smile before extending his hand and shaking Shinji's. "See ya'."

Kisuke gathered his things, said his good byes and hurried from the bar. He fumbled in his bag looking for his "other" phone. He checked, no messages. His heart dropped. He opened it hurriedly.

"It was good to see you."

Kisuke turned with a start to see Kuukaku Shiba smiling gently at him. The sight took him aback. Kuukaku walked slowly toward Kisuke as he stuffed the phone back into his work bag.

"It's good to see you're doing well."

"Ah, a very p.c. answer. Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I'm not mad at you. You did what was right for you. I did the same. I'm happy and I'm glad you're happy."

"At work I'm happy but at night,..." she stepped closer to him a sexy smirk on her full red lips, her eyes half lidded. .."I miss you." She slid her hand up his broad lean chest to his neck. Normally before, that would have had him, hell anything she did would have had him. One thing she loved about him was that he was always ready. But her utter disregard for the decisions he made killed something in him beside just their relationship.

He pulled back smiling, gently taking her hand from his chest.

"I have to go, Shiba-san."

"Ok, I know. I left a little abruptly."

He turned, his eyebrow cocked.

"And I kind of said some really mean, shitty things when you decided you were going to teach."

Silence.

"I just want things like they were before when we were friends, when you could look at me without scowling."

"I'm not scowling."

"You know what I mean. Truce."

He'd say anything to end this conversation and get somewhere private so he could text Yoruichi.

"What does this truce involve?"

"Taking one of my calls sometime, maybe. Going out, as friends of course, sometime when we're both free."

Silence

"As friends..." She repeated hoping to reassure him, "helping each other relieve some of the stresses of the day, perhaps." She reached up caressing his cheek softly.

Kisuke stepped back. He knew Kuukaku's favorite way of relieving stress. She saw his reluctance and it stung her.

"Well, lets just start with hanging out." She said trying to salvage the situation. "I got tickets to a Gackt concert this weekend."

"I may be busy…." If he could get Yoruichi to sneak out or use Lisa as a cover then he would definitely have plans.

He looked at her pleading eyes.

"Maybe." he sighed in defeat.

"Cool."

…..

Her thoughts were still conflicted. She should hate Urahara-sensei for what he made her do, for the position he put her in, but she didn't.

She loved it, being with him. His strong hands holding her body, his soft lips kissing her. Had he been harboring feeling for her this whole time.? A man like that seeing how beautiful she was, not being able to contain himself.

Her eyes closed, thinking back. Yoruichi caressed her breasts in the warm water. The smell of him, the taste of his skin and lips.

Replaying again and again. Her body had a warm tingling feeling as she let her fingers stroke her tender lips beneath the water.

They were still sore, but used to the pounding that Kisuke had given her.

What did he have planned for them over the next couple of weeks, if anything? Would he take her to his home? There was no way they could do it in the penthouse with Soi Fon around.

.

Soi Fon watched Yoruichi through the crack in the door as the young girl pleasured herself. Soi Fon had stripped down to her uniform halter top and her lace panties, it was her nightly ritual to watch the young heiress before she went to bed.

The winter break was coming and Yoruichi had asked to stay in Karakura-cho instead of joining her parents in Greece. Being alone with Yoruichi on a daily basis had Soi Fon's thoughts racing and thinking about all the possibilities.

Yoruichi pinched her nipples lightly thinking of Kisuke kissing her while his hands roamed over her body,

She began to rub her clit faster and faster imagining Kisuke in the warm water with her sinking inside her, repeatedly. His thick long cock stretching her wide.

Her head rolled back and forth on the side of the bathtub, she licked her lips wanting the feel of Kisuke's on hers again.

Yoruichi began to mewl and moan. Her fingers rubbing wildly, the water splashing. Outside the door, Soi Fon too in unison was rubbing her clit roughly imaging her head sunk between the silk firm thighs of the young heiress, that she had vowed to protect, to taste her sweet nectar, again and again. That was just a dream and all she had was this every night, every chance she got.

"Ahhh... ahhh" Yoruichi began to moan in delight.

Soi Fon echoed the sighs. Luckily for Soi Fon, the splashing drowned out the sound of her moaning.

And luckily for Yoruichi it also blocked out the sound of her moaning Kisuke's name.

"Haaaaannnn..." Yoruichi cried out in a warm deep orgasm that had her convulsing in the water.

Soi Fon gripped the wall, her body tensing as a powerful orgasm hit her. She bite her lip as her eyes closed tightly, imaging herself between Yoruichi's legs in a wonderful warm embrace.

Yoruichi's breath caught, the last shock wave of her orgasm settling down while she began panting. The water rippling, mirroring the ripples of pleasures flowing through her.

Soi Fon gasped, then took in a breath. She looked back at Yoruichi who too was coming down from the high of her orgasm.

Longing filled her, she touched the door to the bathroom affectionately. Then gathered her clothes, and quickly left the room.

xxx

Kisuke stroked himself slowly in the shower.

His friends had invited him out for drinks but he knew he wouldn't have been good company. His new lover was all that was on his mind.

The hot water poured over him. He had started out with a cold shower, but it wasn't helping. So he gave in, turning on the hot water.

His bathroom was full of steam. His blond hair wet and slick against his head.

"Yoru…ichi...Yoru...ichi… Ohhh, Yoruichi." he mumbled repeatedly as the water flowed over him, one hand pressed against the wall while the other still worked his hard, long, thick and pulsing cock.

In his mind.. s_he was in his apartment, making dinner in nothing but an apron. He approaches her from behind, taking in the sight of her round firm ass. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dips behind her pressing himself into her. She giggles happily while reaching back behind her head stroking his hair. He cups a hand under her breast squeezing lightly, his lips on her neck._

"_Welcome home, Kisuke." She says, turning to kiss him. He doesn't let her turn completely. Instead he's bending her over the sink, where she was washing vegetables, and pulls out his erect member sinking it into her right away._

In his mind, Kisuke saw himself with his young lover thrusting into her, while in reality he stroked himself furiously_._

All too soon a white explosion of pleasure made his breath catch. Soon after he gave a high pitch moan of ecstasy as his body stiffened while several thick ropes of his seed splattered against the shower wall and slowly slid down it's tiles.

"Ahhhh..." He shuddered as the third orgasm, of his short shower, shook his body.

He wiped the evidence from the shower wall and rinsed himself off. Finally he relaxed but only so much. He stepped out of the shower. Toweling himself off looking at himself in the mirror. The thoughts of Yoruichi were still fresh making his cock start rising. He headed into his bedroom, slumping down on his bed.

The thought was running in his mind. The semester is almost over. Two months without her. Once the semester was over he couldn't use her grades anymore. He hoped against hope that she would want to continue. He could feel her little by little slipping, relaxing and enjoying him more and more. When she called out his name the first time, she had tried to explain it away.

The painful thoughts that this may be the last time he would have her made him feel sick. He picked up his cell.

x

Across the city Yoruichi sitting up in her bed looking out the Karakura skyline heard the faint chime of her cell phone. Without thinking she scrambled for it, a smile widening on her face.

'One New Message…View Now?' Was on the screen of the phone. A grin that could easily be seen even in the faint light of her bedroom appeared upon her face. The young girl tapped yes on the screen of her phone.

_I'm sorry I couldn't text earlier. Cant wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight princess._

Yoruichi melted into the sheets of her bed. Finally able to relax and sleep, holding her phone to her chest as she did.

.

To be continued..


	7. Lesson Seven

_**Lesson 7**_

_**.**_

Kisuke was pacing in the homeroom, he was normally there after the students but today he greeted each one. He had resisted another encounter with Yoruichi on the train. As enjoyable as those were he tried to keep them to a minimum.

His breath caught in his throat when he heard the happy laughter of his princess. She flitted in the room, golden eyes shining as she listened and laughed intently to Hiyori's story.

"Hello girls.."

"Ohayou, Urahara-sensei." Lisa and Isane giggled as they headed to their desks.

"Shihouin-san, hello."

Yoruichi answered with a bright smile spreading on her face that she was unable to stop as she looked up into her homeroom teachers face.

"Ohayou, sensei." was all she was able to muster.

Kisuke began by reading the roll call, staying on the far side of the room away from Yoruichi's desk. But that didn't stop him from looking. He could hardly keep his eyes off her during class and often met Yoruichi's golden gaze when he did.

_This could actually work_, he said to himself in regards to having a real relationship with his pupil.

Then, there was a knock on the door and Kisuke was frozen in his tracks, his eyes cutting to Yoruichi's for a split second.

"Hiya, Sensei." Kuukaku Shiba said heartily, with a boisterous chuckle as she gracefully strode into the classroom as if she owned it

Stealthily her eyes scanned the room taking in all 10 females of the 24 students in Kisuke's home room. And without missing a beat she hugged Kisuke roughly, finishing up with a slap on his back.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by."

Kisuke was speechless, shaken even. His face stark white and blank.

"Spoke to the principle. Very friendly guy. He told me where your classroom was."

Kisuke, still silent, was completely bewildered, his face clearly showing it.

_Kyouraku! Of course he'd tell her, what with all that cleavage she's showing_. Kisuke thought to himself. His thoughts finally coming back to him after having retreated out of sheer shock.

Kuukaku was in casual clothes again. A bright red V neck t-shirt that looked like it was painted on; black jeans she wore like a second skin, that hung low on her hips. She was still sporting her flip-flops from the night before.

"Who's bed did she roll out of?" Hiyori whispered to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi eyes narrowed at the overly friendly foreigner who obviously must work as a street-walker.

"He said I should just come in and see how you handle yourself. Aren't you gonna introduce me to the wonderful smiling faces of your students, Ki- Urahara-san?"

Kisuke was still mortified. Yoruichi was burning, her fist-balled.

"Ahh, class." Kisuke struggled to kept the tension from his voice. "This is Shiba Kuukaku, a friend of mine."

"Ohayou, Shiba-san." the class said in unison with the exception of the scowling, utterly boiling Yoruichi, who had taken exception to the visitor and her familiarity with Kisuke.

The loud and obnoxious, as Yoruichi would recall her later, visitor stayed until lunch just sitting in the back of the class staring at Kisuke or chiming in during lessons.

xxxx

"Do you think he used to date her?"

"Who?"

"Urahara-sensei and Shiba-san. Do you think they used to date?" Isane pondered poking at her soba noodle dish.

"Why do you say used to. He's probably dating her now. Did you see what she was wearing?"

"No way." Lisa cut in. " Did you see how he looked at her, he didn't seem too happy to see her and he seemed nervous." Lisa herself was not to happy to see that Urahara my have a social life outside of school.

"Maybe she's his old sempai and he still feels like her junior." Isane continued stirring her noodles before dipping them in sauce and taking a bite.

"I bet they had sex at some point." Hiyori said plainly. "Probably last night." she chuckled digging into her lunch.

"Why would he want to have sex with that old hag?" Yoruichi shouted over the gossiping girls. "She has to be at least 25. And why doesn't she wear a shirt that fits, her breasts are practically hanging out!"

"Like she's one to talk," Hiyori whispered to Lisa nodding her head at Yoruichi's cleavage. Isane pulled her uniform shirt, trying to cover her own.

"I heard that..." Yoruichi growled, flames seeming to rise behind her as she punched Hiyori in the top of the head.

"HEY! Why are you so pissed off?"

Yoruichi caught herself, she scanned the faces of her confused friends. The other patrons in the small noodle shop stared too.

"I'm not..."her demeanor change in an instant to a sheepish like calm. "its just..." She couldn't, wouldn't dare tell them. Because of how it had started, Urahara-sensei would surely be fired and then possibly killed by Soi Fon if it got out. No, she couldn't tell the truth not even to them, not even now that she…. "I must be getting my period. Sorry." She began stuffing herself with her lunch.

Though Yoruichi had gotten through lunch with very few questions about her outburst it still didn't stop her jealous rage that continued to build. Everywhere she looked she seemed to see that evil amazon Kuukaku.

"Shihouin!"

Yoruichi snapped back to reality to see she was in PE class and was supposed to be playing a **friendly **game of volleyball.

"I told you to stop spiking the ball, hit the track and work off that aggression."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the coach, but was glad to get away. As she began running, her mind was filled with all the things she'd like to do to Shiba.

x

"SHIHOUIN!" Coach Nagai shouted to the busty teen as she bolted around the track like lightning, displaying another one of her may talents.

Yoruichi stopped her long strides around the track, her chest heaving, sweat pouring.

"Aren't you tired yet. PE's over. Put all this equipment away and get to your next class."

Yoruichi reluctantly jogged in from the field, and began gathering the balls and nets, putting them in the larger netted bag and headed to the equipment shed. Sweat poured over her, her hair was wet and sticking to her body and after doing as she was told, she was hardly anymore calmed down.

"You like cutting it close."

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest before her jaw then clinched thinking of Shiba.

Kisuke looked around to make sure no one was watching and pushed Yoruichi in the dimly lit shed. He wasted no time curling his body over her slender slick form, snaking his arms around her waist and nuzzling her sweaty neck. Her scent even now was intoxicating.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Yoruichi snapped wriggling away from him.

"What?" He asked puzzled. He was hoping to avoid this conversation.

"You know who? Shiba, is that your girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" he smiled playfully cocking his eyebrow.

She glared at him her golden eyes raking at him like claws.

"Ahh.." his smile faded as he raised his hands in surrender. "No, no she's not. I swear."

Kisuke's heart swelled. She was jealous, which meant she liked him. At least a little. Or she liked what they were doing and didn't want anything to keep her from it or him.

"Lets not talk about her." He reached for her again.

"No lets… What was she doing here?"

"Just as she said, visiting. And No, I didn't invite her."

"How long have you known her?"

These were all valid questions a girlfriend should know and he would be more then happy to go over them with her. But just not now.

"Yoruichi. I want you. Just you, not her. We don't have that much time." He stared in her eyes giving her a reassuring nod.

She was still upset and she would have her questions answered but there were more important things to do.

His hands began roaming over her body, little pecking kisses on her neck as his hand cupped the underside of her breasts squeezing the pliant flesh.

"No.." Yoruichi pulled from him feeling herself getting lost. "I need to shower first."

"I want you like this." he stepped up to her, she looked up in his gray eyes as his hands cupped her face, his mouth engulfed hers in a deep probing kiss. He walked backwards until his foot hit the stack of mats he had set up. He lay back on the mats pulling Yoruichi on top of him.

"Sit on my lap with your knees up." He said unbuckling his belt and pulling out his already stiff member, the tip red, pulsing and dripping precum.

The only thing that would surpass seeing himself fuck Yoruichi in the mirror was her rosy little pussy spread wide as he speared her. That's what he was planning to see now. Yoruichi sat on his bare legs after he took his pants and boxers down to his knees. His coarse leg hair tickling her thighs. She still felt self-conscious being so sweaty from class. But Kisuke was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Yoruichi squatted on his lap legs wide open. He hooked his finger in her PE uniform pulling back the wet fabric revealing her glistening puffy and completely shaven pussy. Her clit already engorged and distended. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive little stem.

"Oooohhh."

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes."

He rubbed it again watching the little flutters in Yoruichi's face, her body twitching in delight.

"Sit on it." He said in a low commanding growl, smirking lecherously at her. Her body tingled from head to toe as he watched her. She rose up slightly just enough to position herself over his lengthy eagerly erect shaft.

Her face shown anguished delight as she lowered herself on him. He stroked the silky soft skin of her brown lean shapely thighs. Yoruichi began bobbing slowing to accept the thick bulbous tip then sliding down gently. Taking in the full length of him.

Kisuke gripped Yoruichi thighs roughly, resisting the urge to immediately start thrusting. He felt her moist pussy lips on his skin, her round perfect ass resting on his tightening balls; her insides throbbing wildly at his size.

Her hands began stroking the taut muscles of abdomen. He didn't have any hair on his lean muscled chest. And only wisps of sandy blond hair started just below his navel in a thin trail down to a neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock.

Gradually, Yoruichi began to bounce. Her eyes closed, head lolling back and forth. Delicious little whimpers and mews coming from her. Kisuke watched her as his wet shiny cock disappeared into her tight hot velvety cunt each time she sank down.

He reached up grabbing her wobbling breast. Palming and kneading it for several moments before he tweaked the hard nipple roughly.

Yoruichi squealed, opening her eyes and looking at him, arching her back pushing herself into her palming hand, smiling but still not stopping her bouncing.

Her hips began to roll in small circles on each downward stroke.

She was a sight, her lips parted erotically her hair bouncing with her. Her large breasts jiggling sensually in her shirt.

Kisuke's thumb went back to Yoruichi's pink poking clit rubbing it back and forth.

"No, don't do that." she cried out, her eyes wide as jolts of pleasure shot through her with each stroke. "Its too much. I… I….." The excitement of his touch causing her to shudder.

Kisuke smiled feeling his own orgasm building in his balls as Yoruichi's hips started moving more erratically, hungry desire and need for release swirling thru her; her fingers digging into his stomach as she steadied herself.

He was fighting to stay in control, her insides were squeezing him violently.

Yoruichi's eyes grew wide.

"I'm….Immmmm Cummmminggg Kisukeeeee…" Waves of pounding, pure and erotic pleasure pulsed thru her as she sunk down on Kisuke's cock, taking him in to the hilt. Then, able to come down she was hit again, her breath caught in sweet agony as she felt Kisuke's molten hot seed rocket into her, gush after gush.

Kisuke, eyes closed tight his body stiff, back arched as he bucked into her womb emptying all he had.

Yoruichi finally collapsed totally spent, on Kisuke's heaving chest. He slowly stroked her hair. His cum spilling between them on his stomach.

"So..." he said several minutes later, sweetly wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're staying in the city for vacation?"

"Yes." Yoruichi said breathlessly. "I told my parents that I never get to hang out with my friends here and summer would be a great chance to do that."

"I know once the semester is over our arrangement is complete. …. "

Yoruichi stiffened in his arms.

"I want to see you outside of school... I have nothing to use as leverage, and I'm sorry I threatened your friends..." He did feel deeply sorry about that. "...but I was hoping you would want to."

"I want to." Yoruichi replied without thinking.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said catching herself and trying to sound nonchalant as she sat up and rolled off of him. "If there's nothing else to do." she continued coolly.

"Right."

.

They had taken separate exits from the locker room and Yoruichi was regretting her cool response to Kisuke's invitation. If the other girls were given the opportunity they would have surely taken it.

xxxx

"Are you going to eat tonight, Yoruichi-sama?"

"I can't," She was picking at her food. "Soi Fon?….. May I tell you something?"

"Certainly."

"Have you ever cared for someone, but realized it was more than just caring and love just kind of snuck up on you?"

_Where was this coming from? _Soi Fon thought. _She couldn't be talking about..._

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because… I'm in love…" Yoruichi said with a longing sigh. "I didn't want to believe it at first but then today... And it started so unconventionally to say the least."

Soi Fon's head was spinning so much so she was just catching every other word.

"But I cant help the way that I feel and I've tried Soi Fon, I've tried but I just cant!" Yoruichi was excited and rambling she had to tell someone, anyone.

"Oh, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon reached for the young love struck girl ready to pour out her heart as well.

"He wants us to spend our summer vacation together and-.."

_HE. _

The girl was continuing to talk but all that kept playing in Soi Fon's head was_ HE. HE. HE. HE._

_I'm such a fool. How could I have thought it was me._ She clinched her jaw trying to refocus on the beaming girl.

_I'm such a fool._

Soi Fon stepped back appalled and totally embarrassed though Yoruichi didn't notice as she continued to gush.

"He's so handsome and smart and strong. I hated him at first, I mean, not at the very beginning but then he did - " she chose her words carefully... "some things that weren't the best, to try to get close to me. But I can forgive him for that because I wanted it too. I tried to hate him but I just can't."

"Who is this young man?" Soi Fon said through gritted teeth and a pained smile.

"I can't tell you just yet. There are some things we have to get through first. Isn't it wonderful though, Soi Fon... I'm in love." She grabbed Soi Fon's shoulders looking down into her dark blue eyes and hugging her ferociously. Then kissed her on the cheek.

Soi Fon felt a lump the size of a mountain in her throat. She didn't know if she should scream or cry.

She left the floating teen, seething. She marched downstairs to Mr. Shihouin's office.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, Soi Fon?" Mr. Shihouin didn't even look up from his papers..

.

To be continued


	8. Lesson Eight

**Lesson 8**

**.**

Yoruichi had made up her mind. She was going to tell him today that she loved him. Saying the words made her want to giggle. She felt so childish and silly but she didn't care.

She'd make him pay, as all good girlfriends should, for being the ass he was at the start of their relationship but then all would be right.

She was up before the sun, not that she had gone to sleep. She didn't want to do her morning train/no train dance with Soi Fon and Yoruichi had dressed and was out the door before her guardian was even awake.

He probably wouldn't be at school this early but she would wait. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait to long, and take the train. She pulled out her cell and pulled up one of the hundred or so texts he had sent her.

**Heading to school early! Please meet me. **

xxxx

Kisuke was in his classroom. Thoughts of being able to spend the summer with Yoruichi had made sleeping and eating seem unnecessary. He heard his other cell phone, he scrambled through his bag as his ring tone "my wish, my love" played. She was texting him! She never did that.

"Hey, lover."

Kisuke froze, stopping his search for his phone and putting the bag on the floor so the ring tone couldn't be heard by…

"Kuukaku! What are you doing here?" his voice was stern yet verging on angry. "It's not like teaching is so glamorous that you would want to show up to-."

Kuukaku stood in the door way of his empty classroom hands on her normally wild raven hair pulled back in a sleek bun. Her curvy voluptuous body in a skirt of all things. In all the time they dated she wore a dress on two occasions and one of those times was when she was too lazy to do her laundry. The outfit, like all her clothes, fit her like a glove. There was no doubt about it, she was a beautiful woman.

"Its not the teaching that's brought me back, its you." her statement seemed to fall on deaf ears. But she continued towards him, stalking him. "I brought you lunch."

"Thank you," he said gathering his senses. _She's the one that broke your heart and left __**you, **__don't forget that. _Feeling his body start to stir remembering what lay under those clothes or lack there of. "But I won't have time to eat it. I have to prepare a couple of lessons." he began fumbling with the papers on his desk.

"Its a bento. I made it myself."She smiled sweetly, her version of sweet holding up a large square bento box.

"_**You**_ made it?" A flash of his burning kitchen flitted through his mind.

"Yeah, at least try a taste."

….

Yoruichi was smiling like she was insane. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop, and she flew out of the train as it stopped on Itami street.

.

Kuukaku was never very good at subtle flirtation, evidence being the last ten minutes of talking about bento and the weather had gotten her no where. The direct approach always worked best for her.

"You're really going to make me beg?"

"No, I just want you to leave. Students will be showing up soon."

"We could usually get a lot done in 5 minutes, let alone 10." Kuukaku said wrapping her arms around Kisuke's neck.

Kuukaku was strong, pulling Kisuke in for a rough kiss, forcing her tongue through his resisting lips.

Kisuke pulled at her arms, but she held him fast, kissing deeper and harder.

Kisuke, with his hands at the small of her waist for leverage, pushed. But wasn't able to get free of her soft yet forceful lips.

Her hands were all over him. He thought for sure she had eight of them and they seemed to be every where at once.

In an instant he felt her hand under his shirt then grab at his crotch. She was switching hands, one always at the back of his neck holding his lips to hers.

There was a noise down the hall, they both stopped to look in the direction of the door of the classroom.

"We can finish this later…. On your lunch break." Kuukaku said leaning into kiss him again.

"No, we wont." Kisuke growled angrily grabbing Kuukaku firmly by the shoulder and pushing her forcefully from him.

"I need you to leave, please." He closed his eyes turning his back on her.

Kuukaku looked him over, feeling very foolish at that moment.

Kisuke listened to the clicking of her heels as she retreated from the room. He looked over his shoulder to see that she was gone. The bento was still there. He tucked his shirt in hurriedly hearing voices down the hall.

xxxxKisuke looked at the clock. Over an hour late. Then looked back and stared at Yoruichi's empty desk.

"Hiyori. Lisa. Do either of you know where Yoruichi is?"

"No, she didn't show up on the train today."

Kisuke remember the text from that morning. He excused himself from class and headed to the restroom.

**Heading to school early! Please meet me. **

"She came to school … early." He felt a nauseating, sinking feeling of despair weigh down upon him. "She couldn't have." he cupped his now pounding head in his hands. "No. No. No. No. NOOOO!" he shouted standing and punching the wall of the bathroom stall.

…..

The music was blaring, the acoustics of her huge bathroom made it nearly impossible to hear the torment sat in her bathtub, her head just peaking over the bubbles. The tear tracks were there but hidden behind the suds, though they weren't able to hide her red wet long purple locks draped carelessly over her face.. The dense tangle of emotions whirled in her head like a storm setting off pangs embarrassment, humiliation and regret and intense uncontrollable crying jags

She had come back home feigning a terrible pain in her stomach when it was actually just a bit higher than that. Yoruichi looked in such distressed anguish that Soi Fon had no qualms about her staying home from school that day.

And now she sat in a warm bath, crying as bitterness, regret and searing anger took turns with her emotions, and with her very heart.

"Yoruichi." Soi Fon whispered standing at the door of the bathroom, her back turned.

"Yes." Yoruichi said hoarsely.

"You should try to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Soi Fon still stood at the door back turned, her head was slumped forward.

"Was there something else, Soi Fon?"

"Ahh.. Yes….Your father would like to speak to you."

"Alright. I'll be right there."

Yoruichi didn't remember actually getting out of the bath or dressing, but here she was walking down the steps to the first floor, taking the long walk to her father's office on the bottom floor of the penthouse.

He was hardly ever there anyway and she still was never allowed in his office, so to be in there now was quite odd.

"Yes, father."

"About your vacation."

"Yes."

"I've decided you'll be coming to Greece."

"But you said-"

"I said I would think about it. I have and I've decided I want you in Greece. I have a few meetings but that will all be cleared up by the time school is over and then you can met us there."

Yoruichi cut her eyes to Soi Fon, who couldn't meet the icy gaze of her charge.

"Fine."

Her lack of fight had Mr. Shihouin and Soi Fon taken aback and they both looked at her.

"Is that all?" she asked, her voice flat.

"Y-yes."

"Good Night, father."

Yoruichi glided silently past Soi Fon who swallowed hard still not having the courage to look at her.

xxx

Kisuke stood in the corner of the car watching the influx of riders. He saw Hiyori, Lisa, Isane.. But no Yoruichi.

_Where is she?_

Kisuke sat at his desk fumbling with papers. He texted fanatically, he didn't know if she was getting them or reading them but he had to keep trying.

"I can't believe it."

"I thought she was staying here this vacation, she called saying her father decided against it and is making her go to Greece and invited me along."

"Why did she invite you?"

"Because I'm her best friend."

"Well, so am I." Hiyori said angrily folding her arms.

"You and your folks are going to Hong Kong."

"You're so lucky." Isane swooned.

"I have to go sho-"

"Excuse me, Yadoumaru-san but did you say you're going to Greece?"

"Oh, Urahara-sensei.. Ah, yeah, Yoru- Shihouin-san invited me. Two months in Greece with her and her family is gonna be so cool."

She continued on but Kisuke couldn't hear her.

He was planning, hoping that they would be able to spend that time together and even now that she thought he was dating Kuukaku he thought he could use that time to try to talk to her, convince her of the truth. But now...

He hadn't seen or talked to her in 2 days and had already lost 5 lbs. What about 2 months? It would kill him.

It was good though. Good it ended this way and not a dozen other ways that would have him fired, arrested or killed. But there was no way he could go back next semester with her being there and not touch her or have her.

xxxx

It was the last week of school before summer break. Yoruichi missed school for several days. But she couldn't stay gone forever. She sat silently at breakfast. She had done her best to clear the redness from her eyes but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away and no matter how she tried to turn it into anger for him it was only hurt and sadness.

_I'm sooo stupid. How many other girls had he done the same thing to? Like he really wanted to spend time with me. I cant wait to get outta this stupid city._

"Yoruichi-sama... about your vacation."

"Forget it, Soi Fon, its fine. "

"Omaeda, may I get a ride to school?"

"Hmm?" he looked past the girl to Soi Fon who was just as surprised as he was. Omaeda scrambled to his feet.

.

To be continued


	9. Lesson Nine

**Lesson 9**

**.**

Yoruichi listened to Lisa read from a guide-book as they entered class on Friday. Kisuke was straightening his desk and didn't look up. He didn't look at or address Yoruichi once, which she didn't mind, for the most part.

The morning was uneventful. No one noticed the battle of wills going on. Yoruichi didn't look at him, Kisuke couldn't look at her.

Yoruichi wanted to disappear, better yet she wanted **him** to disappear. She didn't have a hold of her thoughts or emotions. Always on the verge of tears. The end of classes couldn't come fast enough.

Lunch came and went Yoruichi was barely present. Lisa was going on and on excitedly about Greece. Hiyori yelling at she and Lisa for being left out. Isane trying to keep the peace.

Yoruichi absently agreed to go shopping with them after school in hopes to appease or at least quiet Hiyori for awhile.

Afternoon classes were as dull and uneventful as the morning. Yoruichi glanced at the clock.

Kisuke came back into the class at the end of the day.

"I have some news to give you guys before you leave. Because of our class rotations, I'm sorry you guys are going to be the last to know." He looked concerned, a nervous smile on his face. The class settled down fairly quickly wanting to know what was going on.

"Well... Best to just get it all out. After you come back from summer break you'll have a new homeroom teacher."

"What?"

"Why?"

Murmuring broke out over the class, that got increasingly louder and frantic, the students hughly concerned over the news. His whole class as well as quite a few others loved having Kisuke as a teacher.

"Alright. Alright, quiet down." He waved his hands over the class. His face trying to stay calm and happy, though he was quite upset. "I'm taking a job at Kurotsuchi Industries..."

"What?"

"WHY?" several students said in unison, the chatter in the class rose to a roar.

Yoruichi was stunned and breathless for just a moment. His announcement had sent a jolt through her. And unexpected panic filled her. Thoughts swirling almost violently as she looked at him. But he was leaning in front of his desk addressing frantic questions that were being shot at him from around the room. Her feelings were in a quicksand-like turmoil even more so than when she had come to class that morning.

"You can't leave us, Urahara Sensei. You're the best."

"Please, don't leave Urahara-sensei."

"Its been fun. More fun and more joy teaching you than you'll ever know."

Sad groans and chatter broke out through out the room agian.

"That's good money, Urahara sensei." Momohara said not seeing how such a cool guy could be a teacher in the first place.

"Also challenging work, Momohara."

"Why didn't you tell us at the start of class? We could have done something. Thrown a going away party."

"I don't like saying goodbye. I didn't even want to tell you now really, but I thought I owed it to you all."

"When do you start?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"Will you come back and visit?"

"I'll try, but you guys are gonna be graduating and going to your choice of universities soon and you wont be worrying about me." Kisuke purposely avoided Yoruichi's gaze, though he could feeling it burning into him like a laser.

It was almost half an hour before he could get the class to calm down.

The bell rung but he was still surrounded by students asking questions, still begging him to stay as he left the classroom. He laughed and smiled, happy that he did mean so much to most of them.

Yoruichi was paralyzed. Stuck in her desk since he made his announcement. Not knowing how she should feel.

A panic in the pit of her stomach, that had been steadily growing since he gave his announcement, jolted her from her desk and down the hall to the faculty room, before she even knew what she was doing. She stood at the door, her heart pounding. She wanted to know why? Why he was leaving ? Was it because of her? She wouldn't tell. Not about anything they had done. She didn't want him to think that she would.

Her ears pounded with the sound of her own heartbeat. She could feel throbbing in her temples, her body was heavy and she couldn't move.

"Shihouin-san."

Yoruichi stumbled back from the door as Hachigen-sensei swung the door open as he was exiting.

"Was there something you needed?" His voice was deep but soft and kind. Yoruichi was scrambling for her thoughts glancing in the room as Hachigen held the door open, she saw Kisuke surrounded by several female teachers all hugging and kissing him goodbye.

Instantly her face heated with anger and embarrassment.

"No…. I'm sorry, no." she turned running.

"I can't believe he's leaving."

"I'm gonna so miss that man. There's hardly any other hot teachers here now that he's leaving." Lisa moaned.

"I bet it has something to do with that Shiba woman who came up here to visit him. He was all nervous when she was here and now he's leaving."

"What?" Lisa said incredulously. "Whatever."

"Lets go." Yoruichi said briskly flying past the girls and heading to the limo.

As the limo headed for their shopping destination, the chatter was all Hiyori and Lisa with Isane trying to calm them. Yoruichi was in her own world. Soi Fon watching her wishing Yoruichi would let her in.

...

"Are you done yet, Yoruichi?" Lisa shouted through the dressing room door.

"No, not yet…." Yoruichi looked around at the 10 or so outfits she had picked out, then disappeared into the dressing room with them just to get some time to herself.

She sat despondent. Her head in her hands.

"Are you even looking?"

"Yeah." Isane's soft voice answered Lisa.

"No you're not! What am I gonna do? I won't have anything to wear. What do you think, Hiyori?

"I don't give a fuck. _**I'm**_ not going." the short angry blonde sucked roughly on the straw of her drink and turned going through the aisles of clothes.

"We can come back tomorrow." Isane continued.

"But what if this is gone tomorrow. I'm gonna get it." There voices drifted off into the back of the store.

Yoruichi wasn't listening. The great debate was playing out in her head.

_What if I never see him again. Who cares, he's a liar? But why would he lie, he could have said anything. He blackmailed you for sex. So, if he was dating her, why would he lie about it. Because all men are dogs. Soi Fon says so. But…_

"Yoru-Chan!"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay in there? Are you finding anything good?"

"I'm getting close." Yoruichi tried to smile into her words.

Lisa's excited voice became more distant again as she went looking for new clothes to try.

Then a familiar boisterous laugh filled the store. Yoruichi sat straight up in the dressing room. Anger brimming immediately. She'd never forget that laugh.

_Shiba-san._

"Damn store filled with high schoolers." Kuukaku complained

"So these are the kind of girls Urahara-san is around all the time." A female voice said. The voices were growing closer, practically in front of the dressing room.

"Not anymore. Thank god. He got that position at work."

"So now your going to be working with him. Working with your boyfriend? That can only be trouble."

"He's not my boyfriend. I never said I wanted that goof as my boyfriend again. I said I just wanted to _fuck_ him."

"Ohh, I see." the girl said, giggling at Kuukaku boldness.

"I was trying to get a quickie on his desk last week. That is **so** hot to do it in school. Always wanted to do it on my teacher's desk."

The girl giggled, again. "You're so bad, Kuukaku."

Yoruichi walked quickly to the door of the dressing room, pressing her ear to the door.

"He is sooo fucking great in bed. And I really need it." There was a sense of lewd urgency in Kuukaku's voice.

"Was it as good as you remember?"

"Hphm. I didn't get any." She said angrily.

"What?"

"Yeah, that asshole turned me down. Turned _**me**_ down. And I was wearing that red skirt that fits just right-..."

Suddenly a paralyzing realization came over Yoruichi. _He turned her down. He turned her down. _He was leaving no doubt because of her, and now she may never see him again.

"He's probably doing some high school girl and just doesn't want your old wrinkled ass." the girl said laughing.

"Shut up, bitch." They both chuckled. "No high school girl can do what I can. Anyway, I do have ways of wearing him down and when I do then I can have him any time I want. He's always up for it."

"Not if he turned you down."

"Shut. Up. Bitch."

Yoruichi flung open the door to the dressing room, pushing past Kuukaku and pulling out her cell. She began texting Kisuke repeatedly, if only she had known that phone lay in pieces at the bottom of his kitchen trash can when he smashed it against the wall in frustration before calling and setting an interview with Kurotsuchi Ind.

She was leaving for Greece on Monday. At the very least she had to apologize and the most...

She had sent some 20 text messages in the 30 seconds it took for her to get to the back of the store where her friends were still arguing about clothes.

Then she dialed Soi Fon, who was a few blocks away in the limo waiting for the girls to finish shopping.

"Soi Fon, I'm staying at Lisa's tonight." Lisa looked a her from her conversation with Hiyori.

"You are?" Lisa asked, Yoruichi slapped her on the arm, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Yoruichi-sama ... " concern rising immediately in Soi Fon's voice.

"You owe me this ...please. I'll be back Sunday. Father's already gone I know, so its just you…. And you can let me go Soi Fon .. we both know it's because of you that I'm not staying In Karakura for the summer." She stated it plainly hoping any little bit of guilt would hurry this along. "Please?"

Soi Fon, still anguishing over convincing Mr. Shihouin to take Yoruichi to Greece, relented.

"Alright."

"Oh, thank you, Soi Fon. Thank you."

Soi Fon smiled bitterly, she heard the joy come back to Yoruichi's voice as she ended the call but then why did it break her heart.

"So we're going to pick out clothes?" Lisa asked happily expectant.

"No. I need your phone and you can use mine. I have some business to take care of. At the very least I'll be at your place in a few hours. At the most.. maybe Sunday."

"Why do we have to exchange phones?"

"Soi Fon can track me on it and I need her to think I'm with you."

"If you're not gonna be with me then.."

"You're going to see a boy?" Isane excitedly squealed, her eyes flashing with joy. They all looked at Isane then back at Yoruichi.

"Who is he?" Hiyori demanded, realizing it was true.

"I can't say. Not yet." She was smiling now, for the first time in days. "I don't even know If I have him at all, but I do owe him an apology. He's not exactly perfect.. Neither am I ." She stopped for a moment with a far away look in her eyes. "But ... I do love him."

"Oooooooh, you're in love. That's so wonderful." Isane said dreamily with stars on her eyes , her hands clasped at her chest.

"I'm so jealous." Lisa said, now feeling that shopping wasn't as important as this boy that she was just now finding out about.

"Are you going to confess?" the still starry-eyed Isane asked.

"Does he have a brother or a friend?" Lisa asked hopefully. "We can do a whole couples thing in Greece."

.

To be concluded…


	10. Lesson Ten

**Lesson 10**

**.**

Kisuke sat crossed legged in front of his zataku* picking over the warm thick seaweed noodles that were just delivered. He thought now that he was away from the school and away from _**her,**_ he may have an appetite but that wasn't the case.

He had the TV on but wasn't watching anything. He let out a deep, long sigh, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. The future looked bleak, boring. He didn't give a damn about anything anymore. _Maybe I could become a monk, _he mused to himself. He also wasn't looking forward to working with Kuukaku on a daily basis.

_**Yoruichi. **_Her lips so soft, flashed in his mind. The smell of her skin. Her hair. _Oh, Yoruichi._ Kisuke closed his eyes tight trying to shut out the images that were bombarding him again.

_I fucked everything up. _His thoughts skipped and raced over the last six months and when he wasn't feeling the pangs of loss then it was humiliation and embarrassment for blackmailing one of his students into having sex. Yes, he was very lucky to get out the way he did.

His phone rang, again. It was Shinji, wanting to take him out to celebrate the new job no doubt. And no doubt Kuukaku would be there. He'd have plenty of time to deal with her once he started work, but tonight he wanted nothing to do with her.

As he sat despondent, the doorbell rang. He made no effort to move. _Shinji._ The doorbell rang again. He wasn't filled with any urgency to answer the door, or even get up. But again it rang. Then again.

He slowly made his way to the door wondering what excuse he could give Shinji for not going out. Looking out the peep-hole, he almost jumped back, then looked again. A delirium of sudden hope and optimism washed over him. He jerked the door open.

"Hello?"

Yoruichi Shihouin stood in his doorway, biting her lip and wringing her hands on her uniform skirt. Her eyes wide, sparkling with uncertainty.

"Ki- ahh Urahara-san, may I please come in?" her voice was unusually timid, quivering even.

"Y-yes." he pulled the door open wide holding his arm out and welcoming her in. Kisuke closed the door without taking his eyes off the young girl slipping off her shoes.

They both stood looking nervous and uncertain.

"I just really want to apologize for-."

"You don't have to apologize. I was wrong, very wrong." he wanted to reach out and comfort her. "This whole thing.. I shouldn't have ever tried to take advantage of you like that."

"Its ok."

"No, it's not okay."

"I wanted to though." she said re-assuredly.

"Really?"

"Yes." A small but warm smile spread across her face. "Did you ever think of just asking me to have sex with you? I mean if that's all you wanted."

_Just ask her._ He hadn't thought of that. Why would she want to have sex with him. Let alone date him?

"That's not _**all**_ I wanted... If I had asked …. would you have said yes?"

"Yes."

He looked as if he had been hit with a 50 pound weight.

They were interrupted by the doorbell and a beating on the door.

"Does your bodyguard know you're here." there was a sudden panic in his voice.

"No, I don't think so."

"Kisuke! We know you're in there!" Shinji was shouting through the door. "Open up!" He began beating on the door again and they could hear he had other people with him. "Open up, your neighbors are gonna get mad!"

Kisuke looked Yoruichi over. She couldn't be seen here, especially not in her uniform. He pulled her into his small tidy kitchen.

"Wait here, Ok?"

Yoruichi nodded.

Kisuke went to his door, taking a deep breath he pulled the door open just a crack.

"There you are. C'mon, I gotta a lot of things planned."

"I can't."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"Ahh, no." Kisuke looked over his shoulder then back at Shinji.

"You gotta a girl in there don't you?" Shinji tried to push past Kisuke his head craning in to try and get a glimpse of her. "Great! Bring her I can't wait to see Kuukaku's face. Ha!"

"We were planning on staying in... you know."

"Ohhh. I see. See if she has a friend. We can go out next weekend or something."

"Yeah. Ok, talk to ya later."

He closed the door and locked it, then went to the kitchen where Yoruichi was waiting patiently.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay."

An awkward silence loomed again.

"I didn't do anything with Kuukaku."

"I know." her voice was sheepish and soft.

"You do?"

"I found out today...Anyway that's why I came to apologize,… for running away. For not giving you the chance to explain."

"What did you want to see me so early for that morning?"

Her cheeks started burning and turned bright rosy red. Her mouth seemed to dry up instantly. She started to mouth the words but her voice had left her.

He watched her struggling with her words, then crystal clear realization hit him.

"I love you, too." He said, looking down proudly, beaming at her before cupping her anguished face in his hands. Tears welled in her eyes, her heart swelling so much it seemed to stop, as she flung her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely while knocking him back into the counter.

"I do love you!" she finally said and it was music to his ears.

Kisuke's mouth captured Yoruichi's full throbbing sensual lips in a long deep drugging kiss, that had her melting in his arms within moments.

A new more powerful dizzying current began to build in her and she gripped him, pressing her lips into his. His tongue pushing urgently into her mouth as their kisses became more fevered and intense.

Kisuke picked Yoruichi up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Their quick breathing, eager mouths and frenzied exploring hands didn't deter him as he carried her, still kissing her, back to his bedroom.

The mutual confession had created a storm of lust that was almost too much to bear, and Kisuke maneuvered to lay Yoruichi down on his bed.

But she pulled away panting.

"What?"

"I want to see you naked."

Not an odd request at all considering the circumstance but hearing her say it so plainly, made Kisuke blush then flare with another wave of passion and confidence.

He leaned in kissing her roughly then stood up stepping back from the bed and began stripping. Yoruichi's eyes were wide, her moist lips slightly parted as she watched him slowly take off his shirt. She knew he was trying to torture her as he took his sweet time undoing each button.

Yoruichi knelt on his bed and began unbuttoning her shirt as slowly as he was. Matching him move for move.

Wanting to see his new young girlfriend completely nude as soon as possible Kisuke hurried along his striptease.

Yoruichi gasped seeing his bare lean chest. No hair, just as she suspected. He was quite a specimen. No wonder Kuukaku was trying to get him back.

"And the bra." Kisuke said after they both had taken off their shirts.

Yoruichi unclasped her bra letting it fall to the side as her large youthful breasts seemed to defy gravity and bounce erotically, nipples already hard and upturned

He unzipped his pants letting them fall to his feet to reveal the sexy boxer briefs he was wearing. His thick cock already erect and bulging in the tight fabric. He pulled the restraining fabric down, setting his cock free while letting it bob anxiously.

She unzipped her skirt, then pulled down her tiny white bikini panties and threw them both to the side. Kisuke filled with almost unbearable excitement stalked toward Yoruichi who held him back a few moments more to take in his beautifully lean yet muscled body. Her hands roaming over him, feeling the hard warmth of his frame.

"My turn." Kisuke said taking her hand over her head and laying her back on the bed. He held her arms at the wrist gently as he began exploring her body, from her neck over the large mounds of her breasts down her flat stomach bypassing her throbbing pussy and stroking down the side of her thigh then back up.

His large hands stroking her, his face filled with love. Yoruichi felt deliciously alive.

He did this several times watching the need and passion build in Yoruichi's face until she was bursting at the seams. His mouth crushed against hers, while releasing her arms and opening her legs wide. Then pushed them up to her chest. She was so wet, her nectar flowing freely down her legs, her clit rosy pink, erect and pulsing. He wanted to taste her but more so he wanted to be inside her.

He positioned himself between her legs and as tight as she was she was twice as wet and her slipped deliciously into her sinking all the way into the hilt bottoming out and feeling her inner wall.

She squirmed, then relaxed feeling full enough to nearly be split open. Then she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down feeling his chest crash against her own. Her nipples pressing into him.

He began rolling his hips grinding into her, while she squealed as waves of warm delight raced through her. His grinding hips corkscrewing into her was causing her to mewl and whimper happily all while she hugged him convulsively, lolling her head back and forth.

Kisuke was concentrating, the unbridled lust threatening to end this too soon. He breathed heavily into the curve of her neck nipping and sucking at her skin with each roll of his hips. Then he began taking long deep powerful thrusts.

Yoruichi let out a loud surprised moan at the change in rhythm and power. Kisuke sawed into her, back and forth deeper and then short, fast and shallow strokes. Then slamming his pelvis against her, creating slow and lewd wet slapping noises. Flesh against flesh, barely drowned out by Yoruichi's mounting cries of excitement.

They clung together during their moments of unbridled lust. Pumping, moaning and writhing in the dimly lit room.

"I love you so much, Yoruichi." Kisuke moaned between thrusts. Yoruichi quivered with waves of heat, his hot breath in her ear, turning her on, beads of sweat covering her as he continued to piston in and out of her.

Kisuke raised up over her balancing on his knuckles. He wanted to see her face. He knew it would be soon, and he was at his limit.

Pieces of his wild sandy blond mop hung in his face and Yoruichi reached up moving his hair so she could see his eyes as he pleasured her, the maddening joy and voluptuous erotic lightness in her belly building.

"I'm cumming …" she mouthed, unable to catch her breath to speak. He quickened his pace. Her velvety slick pussy clamping down hard on him like a vice.

Mouth open in a breathless scream, eyes closed face contorted in throes of delirious ecstasy, Yoruichi's fingers dug into Kisuke's shoulders. His savage thrusting igniting a soul-shattering explosive orgasm in her. Her mind seemed to fragment into tiny pieces. She had never felt anything so wonderful as her body responded violently while convulsing and jerking erratically. Her inner walls milking him relentlessly.

Kisuke collapsed belly to belly with her. His hips still pumping several times before he completely let himself go to the pleasure. His cock pulsing and exploding inside her. His seed pumping rapidly into her, filling her and spilling out between them.

They lay spent, sweat and panting for several minutes.

The next several hours were each one more magnificent than the last. The two finding new ways to make the other moan and cum. It only stopped here and there when hunger demanded that they eat something besides each other. They lay cuddled together eating and talking, saying all the things they had wanted to over the last few months.

Soon their bodies could hold out no longer, and as they whispered their pledges of love to each other once more, sheer blissful exhaustion took them.

x

Early Sunday morning Kisuke rolled over, joy and sadness mingling, twisting his heart, seeing Yoruichi dressing.

"That was Lisa. Soi Fon's been calling. I have to get back."

Thick heavy pain filled his chest, threatening to cause tears. She was leaving for two months and he'd just gotten her. All of her. The way he wanted. He could tell she was feeling it too by her halfhearted smile. Neither of them acknowledged the feelings of sadness that were brimming just beneath the surface.

Yoruichi bounced on the bed with him, giggled and then snuggled next to his lean bare board chest. Then laying down beside him and picking up his phone, her head tilted towards his, she took a picture of them.

"So you won't forget me while I'm gone."

"I'm glad I have it but I won't need this to remember you." He replied taking her face and turning it to him, kissing her deeply, memorizing her taste and the soft curves of her lips. Yoruichi snapped another picture.

Lisa's phone rang again.

"She's getting nervous since Soi Fon's asking to speak to me. I really have to go." she said resisting the urge to linger in bed with him.

Kisuke stood up stark naked, hugging her as she was leaving his bedroom. She would definitely hold the picture of his beautiful lean naked body with her. She sighed happily.

"Don't forget about your new boyfriend once you're surrounded by all those tall dark Greek guys."

Yoruichi beamed at the thought of Kisuke now being her boyfriend. The phone rang again.

"Good luck at your new job. I'll miss you at school." She said kissing him softly once more her hands taking in the delicious male firmness of his chest before she pulled her hand away.

He saw tears welling in her eyes as she left his room.

"Be safe." he called after her as she ran to the door slipped on her shoes and left.

He collapsed on his bed, happier than he had ever been in his entire life, then all pleasure left his face as his body ached, missing her already; but within minutes of her leaving his heart and urgent need for her, helped him formulate a plan. And by the time he got out of the shower he felt much better, knowing what he had to do.

He called Shinji apologizing for being so distracted. He let him know the partial truth that it was because of a girl, for which Shinji wholeheartedly forgave him; just happy to know his friend was happy and dating again after Kuukaku.

Then he called Kyouraku and asked for his job back. Kyouraku who sounded as if he was drunk or at the very least hung over, eagerly agreed. Not wanting to go through the trouble of finding a replacement for Kisuke in the first place.

Kisuke sent an email to his would be new manager and Kuukaku thanking them both for the opportunity but stating he had taken the position in haste and would not be joining their organization.

Then he had one other call to make for the day.

"Hello...yes. How much is a round trip ticket to Greece?"

.

the end.

.

.

*zataku=low table

**A/N** remember to look out for the next two volumes in the** Erotic Education Trilogy: Vol 2 Illicit Teacher** and **Vol 3 Bukkake Academy**


End file.
